Hollow Affections
by Norykoi
Summary: The season has come, and so the horse will becaome the king. Hichi/Ichi Now up for adoption real life has got in the way.
1. Chapter 1

Noriykoi: Oh dear god I've jump on to the band wagon.

Ichigo: I Hate you right now.

Noriykoi: Ya, but what can you do about it. I'm the almighty author. All fictional characters tremble under the might of my pen.

Ichigo: Just do the Disclaimer

Declaimer: I am a poor broke college student, who is living on ramen, does it really look like I own anything, cause I don't. I own nothing.

Warning: Very dark. Rape. Yaoi. Don't like don't read. And please no flames.

Chapter 1

Entering his inner world wasn't exactly a new experience. The sideway skyscrapers a comforting sight. A grinning face of his double with his sword under his chin, not so much.

"What ya doin' King? Coming here during this time of tha' year? Or… do ya not know?"

One look at his King's confused face and maniacally smiling white double cackled.

Ichigo flinched, an uneasy feeling creeping up his spine. "What are you yammering on about, Horse?"

The cackling stopped, but the grin remained, "The King is clueless, he does not know, and so I'll devour him, yum yum. I'll ravage him so he knows." The double said in a singsong.

The orange-head didn't know what had happened, one minute he was watching his double very carefully, the next he was on his back, one of his doubles hands pulling at his belt, the other wrapped around his throat. "The season is here, but don't worry little King, for soon I'll be King and you'll be Queen."

"Wha…" He attempted, flailing his arms frantically in a bid for an escape.

The double gave a soft sigh before slamming his head into the building under them, effectively stopping his struggles. "Now, now, no fighting Queeny." The double used his stunned state to flip him over and tie his arms behind his back.

"What are you doing, Hollow?" He managed to growl out past his growing fear, trying to dispel black spots in his vision due to the mild concussion he suffered from the collision of his head and the building.

The double lifts him so he's sitting in the double's lap, with Ichigo's back held firmly against the hard chest of the creature behind him. "Isn't obvious Queeny," The double whispered in his ear. "I'm claiming ya, but you would probably consider this rape." He muses.

"Don't!" The orange head cried out angrily, fighting past his fear.

"You're mine Queeny. I'm just making sure ya know that. I'll make sure ta carve it on to ya body so ya can't forget." The doubles voice lowered turning more and more sinister with each uttered word. "'m neva gonna letcha forget."

Ichigo couldn't hold back a gasp of pain as his double bit into his shoulder, violently tearing at the flesh. Then he was pushed forward, his hakama pooling at his bent knees, one hand on his head forcing him to stay down. He heard the rustling of a fabric and then felt the doubles hardness pressing against his backdoor. He choked back a sob of pure horror. The bastard was going to make this hurt as much as possible. He screamed at the agony of the sudden violation.

"It has ta hurt." The double's voice sounded almost remorseful. "I have ta burn this moment inta ya soul. But I'll give ya a little present at the end of our session."

His double resumed his violent thrusts, grinding harshly before nearly pulling out all the way out, then pushing back in just as hard. With each thrust Ichigo cried out in agony until he couldn't think past the white hot pain. He wanted it to end. He wanted it to be over. At this moment he just wanted to give up. It seemed like hours. Hours of unending pain. Mind numbing agony, but not enough to knock him out.

Finally the double came; the hot, salty liquid burning the torn insides. His double pulled out, making Ichigo sob in relief.

"Shh. It's over now. Sleep and recover." He flinched as his double's hand ran through his hair in a gentle caress. "Just remember I-chi-go," the double drew out the syllables of his name, "you're mine."

Ichigo closed his eyes, wishing for death. Oh gods, he hoped he would die.

The double looked up to sky, a large grin stretching across his face at what he saw.

"Looks like ya really a Queen now."

I

Ichigo awoke to Shinji's face hovering over him. Ichigo was confused. What was he doing here?

"Ichigo, what the hell happened?"

"What…" That's right he was supposed to fight his hollow. He bolted up, hissing at the pain that shot up his spine. "I don't know. What happened out here?"

Shinji had a very serious expression as he stared at Ichigo. "You didn't hollowify which means you didn't fight your hollow, but you were in your inner world and we couldn't get you out. Then you started screaming."

"I…I…"

"Ichigo you need to tell us what happened."

Ichigo nodded and attempted to stand only to yelp at the burning pain shooting up his spine.

"Shinji, I don't think I can move, never mind walk right now." He said calmly as he fell backwards.

"Ichigo…"

"We didn't fight, but he was there waiting, he asked me why I came especially at this time of the year."

Hiyori gasped. "Shit! We forgot. Damn! Berry, what did your hollow do?" She asked quietly.

"You don't think…." Lisa asked before Ichigo could answer.

"That's exactly what I think. And if I'm right this could be really bad. Even the Berry doesn't deserve that fate."

Ichigo shifted again biting back another cry of pain. Then so softly they almost couldn't hear it, he whispered. "He… he raped me." Then Ichigo burst into tears. "Why?" He yelled. "Why?"

"And then he let you go without taking control?" Shinji clarified. "That doesn't make sense. All the others who were raped by their hollows became hollows. Why are you still in control, Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned his head away to avoid looking at them. "I don't know. I wanted to die, I wanted everything to end. And then he told me I was his and to never forget that."

"This is very important Berry. Did he bite you… never mind I'll find out myself." Hiyori said as she crossed the room in a blink. She kneeled down next to Ichigo, pulling his haori off his shoulders before he could react. Both she and Shinji stared at a ragged bite wound that had been barely hidden by his top.

"Shit. We were wrong. How the hell did your inner hollow become an arrancar?"

Ichigo blinked slowly. "What?"

"Hollows have little reason, and mostly operate on instincts. Arrancar have better reasoning and gain a little of their humanity back with the transformation. Not much, but enough, even if it's tainted by their time spent as a hollow."

"I don't know. He's always been like that. That still doesn't explain why…." He trailed off unable to finish his sentence breaking down into sobs again.

"Shinji, take him to Urahara's. We can't deal with this properly…" Lisa said quietly. "And stay with him just in case."

Shinji nodded lifting Ichigo into his arms, a bit disturbed at the blank expression that settled across the teenager's tear streaked face. He hoped Ichigo could recover from this. The kid had grown on him and he really preferred not to be forced to kill him.

II

The hollow within Ichigo's soul kept admiring the glow of a new soul in the inner world. It would be strong, it would survive. He could only hope. He hated that it was raining, but that was his fault so he really didn't have any right to complain. That didn't stop the old man though.

"Do you even regret the pain you put him through?"

"Yes, but it had to be done, even if he doesn't understand it."

"I wish I could say I hate you for this, but I can't hate what came of it. I also wish I could have killed you when you first entered this world and took Ichigo's form."

"I won't be here much longer. And it's not like I didn't help him."

"He should know the truth! You're not a part of him; you are just a parasite who took refuge in his soul so you could survive."

"Yes I did. I don't deny it. I'm a hollow; I do whatever I need to do in order to survive. That's my instinct. I intend to leave a portion of my power here when I leave. At least there's that. You're such a nag."

"I despise you hollow. You hurt that which I wish to protect. And you don't regret it at all! You're so smug, it sickens me!"

"I do regret hurting him, but I have to start early, he needs to fear me, so his true Vizard powers will grow. I had to break him so he could rebuild himself to be stronger than before. I don't regret doing what is necessary. Next time though, it will be about him. Only a few more weeks. Then I can really claim him, and take back my throne from that bastard Aizen. He's lucky that I wasn't there when he took over."

The zanpakuto spirit glared. "You're going to destroy him."

"Yes, I am. And then I'm going to rebuild him stronger than before. After all, he's the only one worthy of me." The hollow said smirking. "After all, he's my Queen."

Noriykoi: Well for now this is a one-shot. I do have an Idea for more but I don't know when I'll have the time to update. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Noriykoi: Okay I got this out a lot quicker than I thought. I seriously thought it would take a while. Oh well don't know when the next chapter will be out but hopefully within a week.

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo.

Chapter 2

Isshin Kurosaki was brooding. It wasn't a habit he allowed himself to indulge in often, as he could spend days trapped in his own little world. Most of his brooding sessions centered on whether he was ever going to return to soul society. He probably would, and even though he broke a law he'd only get a slap on the wrist because of who he was. For now though he had three reasons to stay within the living world. Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu.

His children were his world, all he had left of his beloved Masaki, a living proof of the love they shared. Ichigo blamed himself, but Isshin never blamed him, he had almost lost Ichigo that day too. Although Ichigo never found out about it, but he had been pushed out of his body and his chain was damaged, but thankfully didn't break. It took hours of careful work and memory modification so that Ichigo would not remember his out of body experience. Isshin had hoped that that was the last time he had had to call upon knowledge of his old life. He should have known he wasn't that lucky.

At first, due to the loss of his powers, he really didn't know that Ichigo had become a shinigami, but he knew the truth within a few days, once the memory modifier wore off, not to mention Kisuke told him too. He spent many nights debating on what to do. Should he tell Ichigo that he was aware of what his son was doing? He should, he knew that, but in the end he just couldn't bring himself to say anything. So instead he watched, partly relieved when Kisuke told him Byakuya had severed his soul sleep. Then his world shattered when Kisuke asked if he gave permission to return Ichigo's powers.

He wanted to say no, but instead he told Kisuke it was Ichigo's choice. It hurt even more when Ichigo accepted. But he could understand, and that's why it hurt so much. He wished he had said no, so that his son didn't have to suffer this life. He should be living, not fighting for the dead. In the end, no matter what he desired, it was necessary. If they wanted to protect both the living and the dead from the bastard with a god complex, Ichigo was their last hope, because even Isshin had seen Aizen's shikai. He clenched his fist, nails cutting into his palms leaving bloody crescent marks behind.

He hated this, hated that he was unable to protect his son. Hated that his son's chance at normal life had been ripped away from him, for the sake of protecting them. Hated that his son no longer had the choice to live his life the way he wanted.

And now…

Now Ichigo had been raped by his own inner hollow. And there was nothing anyone could do to help. He felt so useless, he had regained his powers for the purpose of protecting him, and he couldn't do anything.

"You look like you could use a drink," Kisuke said holding up a cup of sake.

"Why is it Ichigo that has to suffer for our sins? Why is it that in the end there's nothing we can do?" Isshin asked as he took the cup giving a tentative sip. "Why is it we're so useless?" He turned to Kisuke almost desperately. "Can you answer that Kisuke?"

Kisuke's hat shadowed his eyes. He took a large gulp of sake before answering. "I don't know why things turned out like this. But at the very least we can be there and support them in everything they do. And you Isshin, even if you can't protect him from everything, you've equipped him so that he may protect himself. In the end that's all we can do."

"I hate that that's all we can do. But I hate Aizen most. His delusions of godhood have ruined so many lives." Isshin threw his head back to take a large swallow. "How's Ichigo doing? Has he woken up yet?"

"Yeah, he has, and since then he's been training nonstop. He keeps working himself to exhaustion. I think it is his way of coping, and keeping the nightmares away. I am going to send him home soon though. Give him a chance to be a normal teenager for a while. The Vizards say that his battle can wait a little longer, and I have a feeling you want him where you can see him." Kisuke said quietly. Normally at this point in a conversation he'd add some ridiculous comment, but in the state Isshin is in, he really didn't want to chance his luck. Isshin could be vicious when provoked.

"That's right; I want him home for a while. I know that I can't stop him, but for now I just want him with me, and I'm afraid, I'm scared that something's going to happen and Ichigo will be lost. I should have never agreed." He finished off his cup and filled another. "Send him home, Kisuke. I want to spend what time I can with him."

III

Ichigo was thinking. Thinking about his life up to this point, thinking about the power he held and how in the end all his power amounted to nothing against his inner hollow. Was he really that weak? Wasn't his hollow's power supposed to be a reflection of his?

He fingered the mark on his neck. No matter what anyone did, it wouldn't go away, it wouldn't heal. When he entered his human body, it was still there as a scar. He didn't understand why it wouldn't go away. Shinji knew something, but wasn't telling, and he was always watching him, like he expected the hollow to take over at any moment.

He still couldn't understand why his hollow would do '_That'. _It made no sense to him, but then how could his inner hollow be an arrancar. Well that might be because he was known to do the impossible, like achieving Bankai in under three days, impossibly high spiritual pressure for a human, learning things that should take centuries in days. And now, instead of an inner hollow he had an inner arrancar. Well wasn't he just the poster boy for the impossible.

Of course he didn't know that his inner hollow or arrancar, wasn't really his, but instead a natural arrancar who had took residence in his soul in order to survive and heal his wounds, then promptly ate Ichigo's real inner hollow taking its appearance. Maybe if he knew these facts, everything would make a lot more sense to him. But of course he didn't, and he would not until it was much too late.

"Hey, Ichigo-kun," Urahara's voice brought him from his musings.

"What do you want?"

"I think you should go home for a while."

Ichigo froze. Go home, but… He stopped his line of thought. Why he was suddenly scared? It's not like they knew what happened, and if he had his way they never would. Besides, he missed his sisters. How long had it been since he'd seen them? It felt like a life time. Hell, he even missed the old Goat Face and his surprise attacks.

"Perhaps, you're right. I don't want to fail this year completely, do I?" Ichigo finally said after a long moment of silence.

Urahara studied Ichigo's tense form. He knew that it wasn't the real reason why Ichigo had agreed. He hated himself for all the pain Ichigo was going through, because in the end everything that had happened to Ichigo was his fault. If he hadn't created the hougyoku, if he hadn't tried to breach the barriers between human and shinigami, then Ichigo wouldn't have to suffer any of this pain.

"Ichigo," He called to the teen as he was leaving. Ichigo turned almost confused. "I'm sorry."

Something Urahara couldn't recognize flashed across Ichigo's face.

"Don't worry about it Geta-Boshi." He replied as he turned to head home. "I've made my own choices, what comes of them is not your fault…" And with that Ichigo was gone. Urahara snorted. That boy was such a naive fool.

III

The arrancar within Ichigo sighed. He wished the rain would stop, but in the end it didn't matter. Only a few more days to go, and then he would be free of this prison, his power fully restored. If he had taken refuge in anyone else, he would have had to manage on the spirit energy for years. But Ichigo's was so powerful, it only took months. He was getting impatient. He'd have a physical body soon and he'd be able to claim his mate properly.

Of course he had to break him first, and he needed a way to control him until he managed to do that. Well, he supposed he could always threaten his family. Threaten to kill them in front of him if he didn't obey. Of course there was always the chance of that backfiring majorly. He could always just use physical force, because in the end he was much stronger than his little queen. And his queen was going to get much weaker in the following weeks. He looked up at the growing soul again. It was even brighter now, and so beautiful.

"Enjoy what time you have left in the human world Ichigo, because I'm going to take everything away."

Noriykoi: Wow, this is depressing, but I hope it satisfies the masses.

Geta-Boshi- Sandal-hat

Shinigami- Gods of Death.


	3. Chapter 3

Noriykoi: I am amazed at myself. I got a chapter out in less than a day and at a pretty decent length too.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The wonderful world of Bleach and all its characters are property of one Tite Kubo.

Chapter 3

It took a few days, but Ichigo believed he was doing better. Being around Karin and Yuzu helped to remind him why he was fighting, why he had to live. He would never forgive himself for those cowardly thoughts. If he died he wouldn't be able to protect his little sisters, and that was the whole reason he originally took Rukia's powers. If he had a choice, and it wouldn't affect his family and friends safety, he would give up his powers, content to live a normal life. He knew better though, thoughts like that were just a dream, as long as hollows came to Karakura Town for souls, his family would never be safe.

"Ichi-nii, breakfast is almost ready." Yuzu called from the kitchen where Ichigo could imagine her making a delicious meal.

Ichigo sat up glancing nervously at his door. That was weird; usually Old Goat Face would burst through the door and try to catch him by surprise by now. There probably was no need to worry. He was probably only trying a different tactic.

Ichigo was half dressed when the smell of food hit his nose. He dropped his shirt in his mad-dash to the bathroom, where he proceeded to throw up last night's dinner.

"Ichigo!" He heard his father's voice down the hall. "You're late for breakfast; we must eat as a family, so come on… Masaki! Ichigo's not in his room, where is our darling son!"

"Shut up, Goat Face." Ichigo heard a thud which he guessed was Karin kicking their dad.

"Masaki, our daughter is so mean to her father, and Ichigo is missing! Waaaa!"

"I saw him running to the bathroom a minute ago, you old Goat. Now quiet, I'm trying to concentrate." Karin stated which was followed by another thump and a yelp from Isshin.

Ichigo chuckled for a moment before nausea hit him again. Oh, god now was not the time to get sick. This was horrible, especially since it seemed to come out of nowhere. He ended up spending the next twenty minutes heaving everything out of his stomach.

"Hey, Ichigo, you alright in there?" Isshin asked through the doorway. He was slightly worried at the state Ichigo seemed to be in. Ichigo rarely got sick, thanks to his high spiritual pressure which tended to burn out any traces of a sickness before it could take root.

Ichigo at this point in time was resting his head on the toilet seat. He felt absolutely awful right then.

"I think so. Kami, I've never felt this bad before," Ichigo whined. He figured he had caught a bug or something, but damn, this just sucked.

Isshin crossed into the bathroom digging in a cabinet for a thermometer. Then he placed his hand on Ichigo's forehead a little confused that it didn't feel the least bit hot. Then he gave Ichigo the thermometer.

"Here take your temperature. I can't tell if you have a fever, but, humans' error, so let's see."

Ichigo temperature was a little high, but not high enough to count as a fever. Isshin frowned. Something wasn't right here. He helped Ichigo up and escorted him to one of the examination rooms in the clinic.

"Now let see if we can figure out what's wrong."

Ichigo glared, but knew his father wouldn't leave it alone until he knew exactly what was ailing his son.

"I woke feeling fine, it was only after I smelt food that I got sick." Ichigo said not noticing Isshin pale.

"Okay have you been craving anything unusual?" Isshin asked carefully. Kami he hoped he was wrong. Normally he wouldn't even consider this as a possibility to what was wrong with Ichigo, but he reminded himself that although male, his son was also spending a lot of time in spirit form.

"No not really. I did want some chocolate ice-cream yesterday really bad, but nothing unusual."

"Ichigo, I'll explain later, but could you step out of your body?" Isshin said holding out Ichigo's soul badge.

"What… You know, but how? I… I … " Ichigo started hyperventilating, the nausea from earlier coming back full force.

"Shh, calm down. For now let's just say there's a reason you have such a large spiritual pressure."

Ichigo took a deep breath glaring at his father as he took the badge and forced himself out of his body. Hm, that was weird, his belt felt a little tight. He eepped as his father pressed his hands to his stomach.

"Oyaji," He began slowly. "What's going on?"

"I think you're pregnant."

Silence, then…

"What the hell! Men don't get pregnant! It's probably just a stomach bug or something…" Ichigo trailed off at his father's expression.

"Normally that would be true, but Ichigo you're a shinigami and children in soul society are conceived in a different way than in the world of the living. You see, it's not gender, but spiritual pressure that matters in soul society. The stronger the parents are the more likely they can conceive. It doesn't matter if you're male or female."

Ichigo whimpered. "It's still not possible. I'm not pregnant, and how do you know all this any way?"

"I never wanted to tell you, but I was once a shinigami. You remember the story I used to tell you about how I met your mother? Well, its true if a little bit embellished."

"… he watched from the heavens unseen and unheard, until he went to another who was like him but vanished to earth, and so in return for his powers, he was made human, so that he may be with the woman he loves…" Ichigo mumbled obviously making parallels to what he was told as a child and what he knew about soul society. "It was true, but that means…"

"Yes, I gave up everything to be with your mother. It is only recently that I've began to gain my powers back, and it's also why I believe you are pregnant."

"You believe, but it's impossible. I've never…" He trailed off.

"Yeah, it should be impossible, but I don't believe that the arrancar was originally a part of your soul. There are too many inconsistencies. And if the arrancar within you is what I think it is, it's very possible that you're pregnant."

Ichigo paled, a soft whimper escaping his lips. He suddenly felt trapped. His father knew his shame. He thought he was almost over it. Then the tears started.

"Shhh its okay, it's alright, none of this is your fault." Isshin hugged his crying son to his chest. "It will be okay."

"But it's my fault. I wasn't strong enough, I couldn't protect myself, I was so weak, so helpless, and it… it…." He trailed off. He wasn't, he couldn't be …. He was a man, damn it, and men didn't get pregnant. At least not living ones and his chain of fate had been cut.

"I'm dead ain't I? That body is only a gigai, isn't it?"

Isshin paled. He didn't want to answer the question. Yes, Ichigo was dead, a spirit who had become a shinigami, because a living shinigami could never achieve shikai or bankai, because until they actually died they couldn't communicate with the spirit of their zanpakuto.

"I never wanted you to find out. I had hoped that eventually, with enough time you would give up your powers and become human again, but right now you're only a spirit inhabiting a gigai. I'm sorry."

"I'm not, you know…" Ichigo said quietly. "I'm not sorry I chose this. I did what was necessary to protect."

"I know. Now get back on that table, I'm not done examining you."

Ichigo groaned. Let it be said that as goofy as Isshin might act around his family he never neglected their health. "I'm not pregnant!"

Isshin paid no mind to the outburst, his hand glowing green with medical Kido, which slowly faded causing Isshin to sigh. "But you are. This just confirmed it."

"I'm not!" Ichigo yelled in denial.

Isshin shook his head as he pushed Ichigo back into his body. He would accept it eventually, but for now. "Go up to room and go back to bed. I'll have Yuzu bring you up some soup. You're not going to school today. And I believe you will see my diagnosis is correct within the next few weeks."

Ichigo grumbled but didn't dare disobey when his father used his doctor's voice.

"Catch." Isshin said throwing a shirt at Ichigo, and a bottle of anti-nausea pills. "Follow the directions on the bottle to the letter."

Ichigo just stared. So what if his father was a shinigami, he was still his father, and he was still an idiot most of the time.

"Whatever."

III

Zangetsu was suddenly alone again within Ichigo's inner world. Then the fear kicked in. When the arrancar took refuge he had some control over it and thus could protect Ichigo from the worst of the arrancar's temper tantrums. To make all this worse, it was still raining.

He hated the rain, and soon he feared this world would be swallowed by oceans of despair. Ichigo was breaking, and there was nothing he could do to stop it, because all he was in the end was Ichigo's sword.

"Survive Ichigo, because I cannot protect you as I should." Zangetsu whispered forlornly. He could only hope Ichigo's soul heeded his warning.

III

Orihime didn't know what had happened, but she knew something was wrong with Kurosaki-kun. She could see it in his eyes during school this past week, and he was always sick especially at the smell of food. Then there were the dark rings around his eyes which signified his lack of sleep.

The others had noticed it too. Then he started eating her food when offered, causing Rukia-san to look thoughtful. She always offered food knowing it would get turned down but then Kurosaki-kun accepted, and managed to keep it down. She knew something was wrong then. She just didn't know what.

"Hey, Rukia, can you look up an Isshin in a captain register?" She heard Ichigo ask one day. Isshin, wasn't that Kurosaki-kun's father's name?

"Why?"

"Just curious, he should be fairly recent if he on the register."

"Sure, got a last name to go with that?"

"No. But I'm sure you'll figure it out."

She walked away then. What was wrong with Kurosaki-kun? She had to find out. She never got the chance though, as the next day she was taken to Hueco Mundo, and she never even got to say goodbye.

III

Noriykoi: Looks like someone's in denial. Can't blame him though, I would be too if I was in his situation. Oh next chapter we get some hichiichi action yay. I hope because usually whatever I have planned goes out the window. This story is writing itself, and Ichigo is not very happy with me right now. Hichigo is though cause he writing the next chapter. I am scared now.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning Pure Smut Alert.

Disclaimer: Does not own. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

Chapter 4

Ichigo was holed up in his room currently in his spirit form. He didn't like what he saw, because now his father's words from the other week were proven true. His physical body didn't suffer from anything obvious except the morning sickness and the weird cravings that were slowly getting worse. He had eaten part of Orihime's lunch, for heaven's sake. That was not a good sign. It didn't help that it was the only thing he could keep down. He felt violated somehow.

In his spirit form however, there was quite an obvious bulge in his stomach area. He couldn't deny it any longer. He was pregnant. Well this sucked, he was a man damn it, and this just took away what little masculinity he had left after the dress incident. He shuddered in remembrance.

His first thought after he came out of his denial was to get rid of the child, immediately after he knew he couldn't. He was first and foremost a protector, and the child had done nothing except being conceived. His next thought was that he would walk through hell to destroy anyone who dared to threaten his child. This shocked him and he immediately chalked it up to 'maternal instinct', as much as he loathed the word.

Then fear set in. What exactly would his child be when it was born? Hollow, Shinigami, or something in between? Whatever the outcome, the Soul Society would not accept such a thing. Just look at the way they treated the Vizards. All he knew was that he couldn't fight for them much longer. To do so would endanger his child, and regardless of how the child came about, it was his, his flesh and blood, and Soul Society would take it from him if they found out so Ichigo had to disappear. But he didn't have the first clue on how, so that left him one course of action. Talk to his dad. He so wasn't looking forward to that, especially since his dad had been right.

Ichigo sighed as he reentered his body; on the bright side, at least his physical body hid the growing baby bump of his spirit form.

He looked at the clock groaning at the time. He'd better get some sleep, or he wasn't going to be able to function at school in the morning. He crawled into bed, making sure to lock his window. He hated when a random soul reaper would pop up, and even though a locked window did little to deter them it made him feel better at least.

III

Ichigo was slowly brought to awareness by a gentle caress on his face. It was annoying like an itch he couldn't scratch. He swiped at the area the annoyance was coming from. The caresses stopped for a moment before starting up again.

"Go 'way." Ichigo mumbled burring deeper into his covers. He heard a chuckle which brought him to full awareness. He shot up plowing into a warm body. His eye adjusted to the darkness as he realized he wasn't in his room, instead he seemed to be laid out on a makeshift pallet in the middle of a wilderness. He was also in spirit form.

"Glad to see you're awake."

Ichigo froze at the sound of the voice. The voice that haunted him in his nightmares. This was a dream right? He pinched himself, yelping at the sharp pain.

"This can't be happening," He whimpered, fear dousing him like a bucket of icy water.

"Oh but it is, little Ichigo," The arrancar said as he dragged the stunned Ichigo into his lap. Ichigo gazed upon the arrancar who had raped him, and was now pulling at his haori.

The arrancar's appearance had changed. It was still white, its eyes were still the terrifying gold on black, but everything else had changed. Two red horns protruded from just above his ears - the remains of the arrancar's mask. Long white hair fell like a waterfall to his waist, and two red strips rested under his right eye. His cloths were now a simple white yukata with red linings.

"Do you like what you see, my little queen?" The arrancar asked once the haori was off Ichigo.

Ichigo didn't respond at first, then: "Why are you outside my mind, and why do you look like that?"

The arrancar seemed to have expected such a question, and grinned. "I was never a part of you to begin with. I just took refuge in your soul so that I could heal from wounds that a traitor managed to deal me before I devoured him. You did have an inner hollow at one time, but I ate him, so that I could take its form. Now as you can see I'm back to full strength, and I intend to claim you properly this time."

He nipped at the mark on Ichigo's neck causing pleasure to flood Ichigo's body.

"You like that, don't you Ichigo?"

Ichigo felt rage course through his body as he shoved at the arrancar.

"Fuck no, I don't, you fucking hollow!" Ichigo spat. "It's disgusting."

The arrancar sighed. "'Hollow' is getting kind of old, if you must call me something call me Shiro."

Ichigo spat at the newly named Shiro. He would have tried to punch him, but Shiro had his arms in a vice grip.

"Now, now, little queen, behave, or who knows what will happen to your family." There was an edge in Shiro's voice that Ichigo had never heard before.

Ichigo froze. Was that dirty hollow really threatening his family to control him? Yes, he was, and the worst part, it was working.

"You bastard!" Ichigo hissed, but made no move to fight back when Shiro's hands started roaming up and down his body. The fear that had been hidden within his anger came back full force.

"I'm going ta fuck ya Ichigo, and I'm going ta make ya enjoy it. I'm going ta make ya beg for it." Shiro whispered in his ear, before giving it a light nip.

Ichigo tensed. 'Not again, please not again,' was repeated over and over like a mantra in his mind as the hollow gently touched his body, causing pleasure that made Ichigo sick to his stomach. What made him even sicker was that his body responded. He couldn't like this, could he? He wasn't that sick of a person was he?

Shiro moved lower, removing Ichigo's hakama and placing kisses on the inside of Ichigo's now bare thighs. Ichigo forced the nausea down; he was doing this for his family he repeated over and over in his head. He was going to kill the bastard when he got a chance.

He felt so ashamed of the way his body was reacting. He jumped the moment Shiro palmed his cock. Shiro looked annoyed taking the belt off his hakama. This caused Ichigo to go into a panic as he flashbacked to his rape, causing him once again to struggle against Shiro.

"It's good to know I haven't broken ya, but your struggling is getting annoying." Shiro said grasping his hands in a vice grip then tying them above the teen's head after sticking his a sword that looked similar to Tensa Zangetsu, but not quite, into the ground through the bindings to hold his hands in place.

This position made Ichigo slightly protruding stomach more pronounced, drawing Shiro's attention to the baby bump. "Ya gonna be a good mommy, aren't ya Ichigo?"

Ichigo's eyes went wide as Shiro licked his stomach.

"Ya like my gift, dontcha? Our little one is gonna be strong."

Ichigo's expression was one of horror.

"It was on purpose…"

"Well, yeah, told ya I was gonna give ya a gift, didn't I?" Shiro then kissed Ichigo, one hand rubbing his stomach, the other teasing one of his nipples. Shiro then moved his mouth down to his mark nipping and sucking at it, causing another bout of pleasure to shoot through Ichigo's body.

"Nng, you bastard!" Ichigo moaned, unable to stop the sound from escaping his lips. "I…Oh kami…I hate you!"

Shiro stopped his ministrations for a moment to smirk at Ichigo. "It's better than nothing." Then he lowered his head down to Ichigo's cock. "I bet ya gonna like this part a lot."

Shiro's mouth swallowed Ichigo's cock with ease, the pleasure causing Ichigo to buck his hips up in reflex.

Shiro bobbed his head up and down, drawing beautiful moans from his beloved Queen; he waited until Ichigo was about to cum before stopping. Ichigo laid there dazed with his eyes glazed over in pleasure.

"W-why did you stop?" Ichigo asked trembling with the need to have his release.

"D'ya wanna me ta continue then?" Shiro asked giving Ichigo's cock a few pumps with his hand.

"I...I...need…I…Please." Ichigo stuttered feeling embarrassed to accept actually wanting what Shiro was doing to him. This was nothing like the last time. It felt so good.

Shiro lowered his head again, sucking on Ichigo cock until…

"Oh kami! I'm going to…" Ichigo cried out in absolute bliss.

Shiro swallowed the cum, enjoying the flavor, before dragging himself up to kiss Ichigo so that he could taste himself in Shiro's mouth. Shiro put three of his fingers up to the dazed Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo looked confused, which Shiro found adorable.

"Suck." Shiro ordered.

Ichigo hesitantly opened his mouth and sucked on the long boney fingers. Shiro pulled his fingers away moving back down Ichigo's body, and lifting his legs for a better access. Ichigo tensed as the first finger that entered him.

"Relax or this is gonna hurt." Shiro warned inserting a second finger.

Ichigo whimpered at the uncomfortable feeling, about to protest when Shiro managed to strike his prostate.

"Oh, kami!"

Shiro grinned. Inserting a third finger, and making sure to strike Ichigo's prostate with each pass as he prepared the entrance. Finally he deemed Ichigo prepared enough to take him without suffering too much pain, so he stepped back to rid himself of his yukata.

"Are you ready Ichigo?" Shiro asked throwing one of the teen's legs over his shoulder and positioning himself at the entrance.

Ichigo whimpered, too far gone to give a coherent answer. Shiro took that as a yes and thrust inside Ichigo in one quick motion. He stopped, knowing Ichigo was in pain at the moment, because of how big he was.

"You bastard." Ichigo ground out, coming back to coherent thought at the pain. Shiro gave a hard thrust in response, striking Ichigo's prostate. "Oh fuck!"

Shiro gave a few more thrusts, going slow and occasionally stroking Ichigo's erect cock, before stopping. Ichigo whimpered. He needed more, and he knew what he had to do to get it.

"Please…I want more."

Shiro gave a hard thrust pleased with Ichigo's response.

"Faster, harder please."

Shiro figured that could count as begging and pulled out almost all the way before slamming into Ichigo hard. He set a brutal pace, but Ichigo was moaning enjoying the activity far more than he thought he would, especially after the first time.

Shiro felt his release coming and began stroking Ichigo with each thrust in hopes that he could get Ichigo to reach his orgasm before or with him.

"Oh, kami, I'm gonna cum…Shiro!" Shiro grinned, his thrusts becoming erratic as Ichigo erupted all over his stomach. Shiro gave one last hard thrust emptying himself into Ichigo's passage. He then bit into his mark again forcing his spiritual energy into Ichigo's body.

Ichigo lay there, breathing harshly. Shiro thought he looked beautiful in his afterglow and covered in his own cum.

"You're so beautiful my queen."

Ichigo turned his head to the side as he came down from his high, and realized what he had just done. He felt so weak in that moment. He had given in, and it made him sick. He couldn't even call this rape, because he wanted it and enjoyed it and begged for it. He felt so ashamed. He couldn't swallow as his throat constricted painfully.

He was brought out of his dark thoughts by Shiro licking his cum off his stomach.

"Why couldn't you have just raped me?" Ichigo asked brokenly, because after everything was over this hurt more than the rape. Not physically, but emotionally.

"I told ya, I was gonna make ya beg for it, didn't I?" Shiro breathed in his ear. "Now why don'tcha go back to sleep, after all ya got school in the morn don't cha? I would take ya with me, but I have to clean up the place first. So enjoy what time ya have left Ichigo, 'cause I'm gonna take ya with me once I'm finished with mah business."

But Ichigo couldn't sleep, not after that. So he just laid there like a doll as Shiro redressed both of them, and didn't even fight when his hands were released. Time and colors seemed to blur together as Shiro took him back to his house where his body lay undisturbed.

Shiro put him back in his body, kissing him lightly on the forehead, when he curled in onto himself.

"I wonder if I've broken you yet Ichigo." Ichigo heard before Shiro disappeared into a garganta.

Ichigo cried himself to sleep. He couldn't take much more of this emotional rollercoaster, or he really would break. Shatter into a million little pieces.

III

Noriykoi: I Hate dorm computers. They suck. I had to rewrite part of this chapter three times because the computer shut down at the most inopportune moment, it wouldn't had been so bad if they saved automatically like most computers, but nooo, if you didn't save it then it was gone caput, and really who thinking of saving ever few seconds when you're on a roll. Hichigo was pissed too after all he's the one who did much of the writing. He almost convinced me to throw the computer into the wall but I resisted. So there Hichigo I beat you. Nah! ;p

Hichigo: Don't care. Reader you leave this dipshit writer some reviews so she'll shut up on want'n some constructive criticism or something like that. I don't care I just want mah Ichigo.

Noriykoi: And I gave him to ya didn't I. Not bad for my first attempt at smut. Still not satisfied with it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Does not own. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

Chapter 5

Ichigo was dead tired. His condition didn't help, nor did the activities from the night before. Activities that he wished had never taken place, and yet, at the same time his body craved for now.

He didn't want to like what Shiro had done to his body, but he did and it left him confused, and questioning his sexuality. When Shiro had raped him in his mindscape he didn't like it, didn't even feel a twinge, so he didn't question his sexuality like he was now. Before any of this happened, he hadn't really been attracted to anyone, but was fairly sure he was straight. He had just been too busy trying to protect everyone, and never had time for a relationship. That's not to say he's never been aroused, he was a fifteen year old boy after all, and he had all the hormones included in that package, he just had never really been attracted to anyone on a sexual level. At least he hadn't been until Shiro came into the picture.

Now Shiro was an enigma and a mind-fuck all rolled into one neat package. He was crass, arrogant and very possessive, especially of him. This was of course a problem for Ichigo as he wanted nothing to do with the arrancar.

Shiro was the reason the life he had just gotten used to was over, and this time it wasn't his choice. When a first major choice he had in his life came along, he had chosen to be a shinigami. He had chosen to gain his power back, when he lost them knowing there would be a lot of risk involved. Shiro came along and didn't give him a choice. He just raped him and impregnated him. He probably wouldn't have had this much of a problem if he had been given a choice. But he wasn't and he was pissed.

Pissed as he was he could admit that his initial denial of his condition wasn't the best course of action. He was a substitute shinigami, and he was still thinking in terms of the living when he shouldn't, he was dead, had died, and didn't even think about it especially since he just hoped back into his body and went on living. Half of him still wished he was in denial because things were so much simpler then, but of course things were too obvious when he was in his spirit form, and he was not a happy camper about it. On the upside at least no one could tell him he didn't understand what women had to go through.

He was fucking pregnant!

Okay, so he wasn't completely accepting of that detail, but he was a man, damn it!

A knock on his door brought him out of his dark thoughts.

"Ichi-nii, you need to get ready for school," Yuzu informed him from the corridor.

Ichigo held back a groan. Screw school, he was planning on sleeping the rest of the day, as there was no way he would be able to function during school anyway.

"I'm not feeling very well today, Yuzu. I don't think I'll be able to go to school."

"Okay, I'll tell dad. Do you want me to leave a bowl of soup in the microwave in case you get hungry later?"

Yuzu giggled at Ichigo's mumbled request for curry soup. Ichigo usually hated anything with curry in it, but Isshin had just said he was going through a phase, and being the naïve little girl she was, she believed him. Karin however was suspicious.

Although Yuzu couldn't see Ichigo he was blushing, especially since he heard her giggles. He hated cravings. They crept upon him out of nowhere, and Orihime's lunches were the only things outside his cravings he could stomach. He hated curry but it appeared that his child was demanding it.

Ichigo rolled under the covers in an attempt to go to sleep. This course of action was halted less than ten minutes later by Isshin who burst into the room in his regular idiot fashion.

"Ichigo! My darling son! My beautiful daughter has told horrible things!" Isshin wined "She has told me of you illness, and I have come to che…" Ichigo's punch stopped Isshin in his tracks.

Ichigo's glare was icy causing Isshin to quiver in fear.

"I've had a bad night old man, and while I do need to talk to you later, it can wait until I've got at least a few hours of sleep!"

Isshin knocked his son's out stretched hand to the side, taking note of the delayed reaction time, as he checked for a fever. Finding none he shrugged in relief. He had already decided he wasn't going to force Ichigo to go to school; he had too many responsibilities already, and he'd rather have his son at home anyway. He needed a break every once in a while or he really would burn out.

"I'll wake you up for lunch, and I will examine you then. You're not running a fever, but you don't look so good, so better safe than sorry."

Ichigo glared but found he couldn't argue. It was very reasonable coming from his father, and he could use that time to talk with his dad.

"Fine, for now though…"

Isshin was promptly kicked out of the room and the door slammed in his face.

"Ichigo! Don't be so mean to your loving father!"

III

Isshin was only slightly surprised when Kisuke appeared on the doorstep of his house.

"Hey, Kisuke, It's been a while," Isshin said as he invited him in. "So why have you decided to grace me with your presence?

Kisuke gave him a look, which had Isshin feeling uneasy.

"There's something you need to see and you're not going to like it." Kisuke held up a dark tape. "The camera you had me set up caught something."

"Which one?" Isshin probed, feeling his heart drop to his stomach.

"The one in his room."

The tone in his best friend's voice had Isshin dreading what was on the tape, as he directed the two of them to the living room. They popped the tape in the VCR, and made themselves comfortable on the couch. Kisuke grabbed the remote and pressed play.

The video started with Ichigo sleeping peacefully. A few seconds later a large white male, obviously an arrancar stepped through the wall. It turned its gaze to Ichigo, watching him sleep for a few moments before going over to Ichigo's desk. It opened the first drawer and popped open a hidden compartment pulling out Ichigo's soul badge.

Isshin grabbed the remote from Kisuke, pausing the tape and giving Kisuke a questioning look.

"How the hell did that arrancar know where Ichigo keeps his soul badge? I didn't even know where he keeps since the time I told him I was a shinigami."

"Keep watching. It gets worse," Isshin allowed the video to play once more. His eyes were glued to the screen as the watched the arrancar use the badge to force Ichigo's soul out of his body, somehow managing not to wake Ichigo up in the process. The arrancar gave Ichigo's forehead an almost tender kiss, before nuzzling the mating mark on Ichigo's neck, causing teen's body to shiver. Then the arrancar picked Ichigo up as if he was precious cargo, leaving Zangetsu on the bed. Then the arrancar stepped through the wall taking Ichigo with it.

This time Kisuke was the one to pause the tape.

"You've come to the same conclusion haven't you?"

Isshin nodded. "That was the arrancar that used my son's soul as a refuge. I really hate the bastards that can do that. It shouldn't be free so soon though, I expected a few more months at least, and usually hollows that can do that aren't able to let themselves be known until they leave. We never even sensed it." Isshin paused. "Let's watch the rest."

Kisuke gave a grunt of agreement, taking the remote and fast forwarding the tape till about two hours after the arrancar left, and then let the tape play normally. The arrancar stepped into the room with a now awake but catatonic Ichigo.

"_I've had a bad night!"_ Ichigo's words from earlier ran through Isshin's head.

All evidence pointed to his son being raped again, and it made him feel useless all over again. He had his power as a shinigami back and he didn't even sense the arrancar's presence. He had felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure move, but he had assumed that Ichigo had left to deal with a low class hollow, or maybe some night training so he didn't feel helpless again. Being sleep addled and out of practice might have contributed to his weakness, but he still felt that this was somehow his entire fault.

Isshin turned his attention back to the video. The arrancar gently put his son's soul back into his body, where Ichigo curled onto himself crying. Kisuke turned the volume up as the arrancar opened a garganta in the middle of Ichigo's room.

"_I wonder if I've broken you yet, Ichigo." _The arrancar's watery voice was so soft that even with the sound up to full volume they could barely make out the words.

Isshin knuckles were white as Kisuke clicked off the TV.

"I need to go cool off before I do something stupid." Isshin ground out leaving Kisuke alone in the living room.

He came back a few minutes later with two bottles of sake.

"Why am I always so useless? I didn't sense anything last night. Kami, I hate this, I feel so…Fuck! Damn it all to hell!"

"Isshin, I suggest you quiet down. You don't want to wake Ichigo up now do you? Especially after what he was forced to go through last night." Kisuke hissed. Isshin felt like punching him, but held back knowing it was only the anger talking.

He took a deep breath, counted backwards from ten, than exhaled. His anger was still there beneath the surface, but was now manageable.

"I'm angry too Isshin. I hate that this is happening to him, but it's not your fault. You probably did sense it, but it feels like Ichigo. The only conclusion I can come to from that is that it ate Ichigo's inner hollow. If it did Isshin, Ichigo can never return to being a normal soul, it's only his shinigami abilities that keep him from being destroyed."

"Are you sure?" Isshin paled, the anger giving way to despair.

"No, I'm not. I've never run into a case like this, I'm not sure how the mating bond will affect Ichigo. There is also the fact that Ichigo's spiritual pressure has not changed, if anything it's growing stronger. If he's missing a part of his soul, he should be getting weaker, especially since the fetus should be taking a large portion of his energy as well. It doesn't make sense."

"He's getting stronger, even though he's pregnant, and probably missing a piece of his soul. Could it be…?" Isshin seemed to be thinking of something. Then he closed his eyes taking a good feel of his son's energy. He paled, going paper white, as he recognized something that had not been there before.

"Isshin?"

"The arrancar is attempting the forbidden bond."

Kisuke paled. "If Soul Society…"

"I know. And the arrancar has almost completed it. The bond, which ties souls together for an eternity. The bond that allows hollow and shinigami to live together without trying to kill each other and the children from such bonds are so powerful that the Central 46 ordered the total annihilation of their souls." Isshin turned to Kisuke. "Ichigo has to disappear before anyone from the Soul Society finds out. None of the new blood knows of the incidents of three thousand years ago, but I doubt the old ones will allow it to happen again. They will completely destroy my son and my grandchild if this gets out. Kisuke, can you move up our plans? Ichigo needs to disappear, now."

"I'm going to try. How did you identify it? The bond?"

"It was the reason I left the Soul Society. I have never forgiven myself for that. The couple that I had to destroy had a son, you know him as Sousuke Aizen. Except both his parents were shinigami. They managed it accidentally, they hadn't even known the bond they had was illegal. I was supposed to kill Aizen too, but I couldn't kill an innocent babe, so instead I hid him away and said I killed him." Isshin said his tone full of regret.

"Do you think he knows, and that is why he betrayed the Soul Society?" Kisuke questioned.

"No, I think he just hates the Soul Society like we do. Unfortunately we understand that the Soul Society is necessary, that the shinigami are necessary no matter how much we hate it and their hypocritical ways." Isshin paused. "I would even say his cause is noble, but he just went about it the wrong way."

"In some ways I agree. I saw the Soul Society's corruption for myself a hundred years ago, but in others, well I don't really care, as long as their politics stay within the Soul Society. Even now I only help them for the benefit of Karakura Town."

"Looks like, in the end, we are the same as Aizen. We just took a less violent route, and have none of his desires."

Kisuke smirked, raising one of the forgotten sake bottles and taking a drink. "Heh, it appears so."

III

Aizen sat in the throne room his eyes focused on Orihime's terrified form. The arrancars were watching her too, many whispering among themselves as they wondered why the human girl was in Hueco Mundo and not yet hollow food.

"Welcome, Orihime-san, how do you like Las Noches? It's a grand palace, don't you agree?"

Orihime gave a weak smile in an attempt to hide her fear. "It a lovely place, Aizen-sama. I'm happy to join your cause."

"If that is true then you will have no problem demonstrating your power, Orihime-san." Aizen smiled coldly at her. "Grimmjow. If you will step forward, Orihime-san will restore your arm. I'm sure you would like it back."

Luppi the current Sexta Espada hissed in disbelief. "You can't heal what isn't there."

Orihime ignored the hiss holding her hands over the stump of Grimmjow's arm. "Sōten Kisshun: I reject."

Luppi watched in horror as Grimmjow's arm reformed under Orihime's shield.

"That's not possible! No mere human could possibly do that."

"Orihime-san power isn't merely healing. No, her power is event rejection, a power that reaches into God's territory." Aizen informed the room almost lazily.

"Hey, woman, heal this too." Grimmjow indicated a scar on his back with his newly restored arm.

Orihime took a deep breath and healed the scar revealing a gothic number '6'.

"No, no, no, no! I am the Sexta Espada now! Your time is over!" Luppi yelled at Grimmjow who was charging up a cero.

"Yeah, about that you're in my way so…Die!"

Luppi's top half was completely obliterated by the cero.

"I am once again the Sexta Espada!" Grimmjow cackled.

Orihime took a step back in fear.

"Ulquiorra please escort Orihime-san to her new room…"

Boom!

Aizen turned his gaze to the door that had just been blown open. A figure in white stood in the doorway cackling over Baraggan's corpse.

"Oops, I seem to have killed him. I wanted him to suffer much longer. Ke ke ke." The arrancar said right before eating Baraggan.

"And who are you Arrancar-san? This is a private meeting. I must wonder why you've interrupted." Aizen questioned politely completely ignoring his dead Segunda Espada, and the destroyed door.

"Oh? Me? Many here already know me, and you should too, after all that's my throne you're sitting on."

III

And that's a rap.

So I've finally finished, I'm so proud of myself considering the fact that I'm ignoring a towering pile of home work to write out this. He he.

Well hope you all enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Does not own. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

Chapter 6

Awed silence was thick in the air. A quarter of the arrancar stood frozen in fear, half in awe, the rest in confusion.

Finally after what seemed like eternity to the arrancar, Aizen chuckled. "Is that so? You seem to be in the belief that I care for your claim, however, as everyone here knows, only the strongest rule, and you don't seem strong enough to take the throne. Why don't you join me instead? I seem to be in need of a new Segundo after all."

It happened to be Grimmjow, who broke the ensuing silence with a loud cackle.

"Now, now, Grim-kitty, you shouldn't laugh at the illusion." Shiro said patronizingly. "After all he's never heard of me, and as such he doesn't know my abilities, but then again it is rather arrogant of him to assume…" Shiro paused, disappearing from his position at the door and reappearing in front of Aizen, sword held at the man's throat. "If you think your zanpakuto will save you, I have never seen your shikai, nor do I intend to give you the chance."

Aizen's eyes widened a fraction. He was the strongest Shinigami (besides Yamamoto, but he chose to ignore the fact), and he was at some arrancar's sword point, and he hadn't even seen the arrancar move. What further surprised him was that Grimmjow seemed to know the unknown arrancar.

Shiro smirked at Aizen's expression, and then jumped away leaving behind a small scratch to prove he had even gotten that close in the first place.

Aizen took the chance provided to reach for his Kyōka Suigetsu, only to find his beloved blade missing. He looked back to the grinning Shiro who proudly held the stolen blade for all to see.

"You! Who are you?" Aizen polite demeanor was thrown aside in his anger.

"Me? Well I guess I can give ya mah name… I'm Shirosaki Kaito, and I have ruled Hueco Mundo for over three thousand years, ever since the incident that turned this place into a day-less desert wasteland." His grin stretched from ear to ear. "Then some young up-start tried to kill me. As you can see he failed, wasn't very filling either. Managed to force me into hibernation though, I'll give the little shit that."

A gasp of shock caught Aizen's attention. Szayel's skin seemed to drain of all color.

"Who?" He whispered in fearful awe. Who was strong enough to support, and heal the king's massive spiritual powers?

Shiro turned his grinning face to Szayel whose fear was clear for all to see.

"Ya don't need to know that pinky, but dan worry I haven't forgot about you." Szayel paled even further if possible, and then collapsed in a boneless heap, his fear shutting down his brain functions. In short - he fainted.

Grimmjow laughed at that, pulling the terrified Orihime to his side. He was positive by the end of this meeting Shiro would be back on his throne, and Aizen would know he was not a god; at least he would if he managed to survive Shiro. Not many did, and the few he spared wished he had killed them.

Aizen bristled before calming down. "If you ruled this place for so long, how did I manage to dig my roots in this deep?" Aizen asked his polite demeanor back in place as he eyed Shiro carefully. Just looking at Shiro's posture had the beginnings of fear rolling in his gut. Shiro was dangerous, and he had a purpose, and even though it wasn't said out loud, if was more than just wanting the throne back, Aizen could tell that much. If he could only… Wait a minute! Why did Shirosaki's spiritual pressure feel like Kurosaki's?

Forcing the rolling fear back he spoke in a bored tone before Shiro could answer his previous question. "I didn't care to notice it earlier, but have you eaten a rather annoying shinigami recently? You have the feel of one that's quickly becoming a thorn in my side."

Shiro cackled. He knew once Aizen took the time to actually examine his spiritual pressure it would feel like his queen's, but that was because of the bond he was forging, and because he ate his queen's inner hollow, which he only partially regretted. After all, the bond he was forging was dangerous to him as well as Ichigo, luckily no one knew yet, and if he had his way, no one would ever find out about the weakness Ichigo brought him. That was why he tortured Ichigo, so that he may survive, that was all he could hope for.

"I didn't eat Ichigo if you're wondering." He paused thoughtfully frowning, then grinning like the cat that got the canary and the cream. "Well not in the sense you're talking about at any rate. Heh, heh, heh!"

Aizen blanched, he did not want to think about the implications of that comment, for a moment he almost felt sorry for the substitute shinigami. Almost.

"By the way, Sosuke," Shiro's watery drawl brought him out of his thoughts. "Ya only here 'cause I got bored and let ya in, but now I've gotten bored of ya games so I'ma gonna give ya a choice. I can kill ya, or ya can step down and follow me like a good little minion. Just so ya know the only reason ya gettin' a choice is 'cause I'm in a good mood."

Aizen gave him a polite smile, before he replied. "I apologize, but I'm going to have to refuse your request. You see I must rule if I'm to be a god, Shirosaki-san. Hado 90: Black Coffin."

Shiro threw his head back and laughed as the massive black box of energy engulfed his form. After a few seconds the box shatters like glass. Shiro was still laughing as blood splatter from lacerations all over his body.

"That tickled." His wounds disappeared before he even finished his sentence. "Don'tcha just love high speed regeneration? I know I do!" He licked the blood off his free hand. Then looked up at Aizen again, grinning. "Mah turn now!"

Shiro let go of Kyōka Suigetsu, and the next moment Aizen felt pain spread from hip to shoulder. Blood splattered, as Kyōka Suigetsu clattered to the floor.

Aizen fell back to the ground stunned. He hadn't even seen the arrancar move. Shiro licked a drop of Aizen's blood, as he moved in for the finishing blow. He stopped frowning as an old and familiar flavor assaulted his tongue. He pulled back and sheathed his sword a thoughtful look on his face, then crouched beside the fallen 'god'.

"Well it seems like ya really are different from the other shinigami, and it's going to let ya live a while longer. Grimmjow! Take care of that sword will ya. Szayel make sure… Oh just great he's still out cold. Okay…" He pointed at Ulquiorra. "Emocar take this loser with a god complex to Szayel's lab and make sure he doesn't die quite yet. Oh and before I forget, anyone see his cohorts send them this way I need to take care of them."

Grimmjow grinned, grabbing Aizen's blade from the floor. "Hey King, what do you want to do about the woman?"

Shiro blinked, turning his eyes to the terrified Orihime, and grinned. "Well, because I have a use for her she gets to be mah guest, and I expect no harm to come to her by any of ya." He glared at the room. "I guess ya can take her to a room while yer getting rid of that sword. I'll tell ya who I put in charge of her care later, but yer on guard for now Grim-kitty."

Grimmjow glowed at the nick name, pulling Orihime out of the room, as Ulquiorra approached Shiro and Aizen.

"Shiro-sama." He gave a polite bow, and picked up Aizen under Shiro watchful gaze. Shiro waited until he was almost out the door before calling to the arrancar. "Oh, for the record, if you betray me you'll suffer a fate worse than oblivion."

"I understand Shiro-sama."

III

Aizen gasped in agony as Ulquiorra bandaged his torso. He would get better treatment once Szayel was functioning. He felt humiliated with how easily he was defeated, and by a lowly disgusting arrancar at that. An arrancar who claimed to be King and the other arrancar just fell in line as if Aizen never existed, even though he still breathed. Shirosaki would regret leaving him alive and giving him time to plan. He just needed to find his weakness.

He hissed as his spiritual pressure was sealed. He was completely defenseless now. He had never felt defenseless, his sword has always been a shield as well as his blade, and that was taken from him in an instant. His kido skills were the best, and the arrancar walked through his Black Coffin like it was water. He had never encountered a being that was stronger than him. Everyone else would either bow before him or be destroyed. He felt excitement begin to build up, it felt similar to the feeling he had when he realized how strong the young Ichigo was, and how fast he progressed. Even he had been surprised at the boy's achievement of bankai in such short time. It had taken him five year once he began the training himself, which was a record in soul society (well besides Urahara, but that was a different story) until Ichigo went and broke it.

The feeling of excitement was one of the reasons he spared the boy, he wanted the boy to grow so he would have a challenge. Then he found out boy was a vizard. His power levels kept jumping. It was then he decided he wanted the boy on his side, someone who was able to stand beside him when he became the god of the world, so he encouraged his growth. He never expected Shirosaki to come in and ruin all his carefully laid plans. Mostly because he thought Baraggan was the King of Hueco Mundo.

He could do nothing now, and the arrancar no longer respected him as a leader, but given time he would have revenge, and take back the throne. Shiro really should have killed him, because first chance he got he was going to destroy him.

III

Ichigo awoke around noon, only to sprint to the bathroom to empty his stomach. He hated morning sickness. He wiped his mouth now feeling hungry since there was nothing left in his stomach. He padded down to the kitchen where he knew a bowl of soup was left for him. As he passed the living room, he did a double take.

He really didn't want to know why his father and Urahara were passed out on the living room floor, but was that sake he smelled? Yeah, he was going to go eat now. He would deal with those two later, curry soup first!

He happily chowed down on his bowl of curry soup ignoring the sound of his father waking up.

"Oh no! I forgot to wake up my darling son! What will he think of me not being a loving father!" Isshin wined as he noticed the time. "Oh daddy's head hurts."

"There, there Isshin I'm sure Berry-chan will forgive you." Urahara said happily.

Ichigo held back a growl at the nick name. Stupid Geta-boshi! His anger quickly disappeared with each bite of his soup. He heard his dad head upstairs holding back a snicker.

"Ichigo! Wake up my…Ichigo where did you goooo! Masaki! Ichigo is missing!"

"I'm eating lunch, you old goat!" Ichigo yelled.

He heard his father run down the stairs, dodging as Isshin lunged to hug him. "You can hug me once I finish eating. I'm enjoying my curry soup." His voice lowered to a growl. "Do not ruin it for me or you will find a new meaning of pain. Is that clear?"

Isshin nodded franticly, paling at the mention of the curry soup, Masaki had the same craving when she was pregnant with the twins, those were some the scariest months of his life.

"Good." Ichigo said sweetly, his mood doing a complete one eighty.

Isshin sweat dropped. Great, mood swings, if there was one thing he hated about pregnancies it was the mood swings.

"So why is Geta-boshi here, or do you usually hang out when I'm not around?"

"Oh my darling student, you've learned to sense spirit energy." Urahara appeared in the door way waving that annoying fan to hide his face.

Ichigo eyes narrowed as he took another bite of his delicious food. "No, I just saw you and goat face passed out drunk in the living room when I came down. You want aspirin right? It's in the upstairs closet." Ichigo then gave a blinding smile. "Now, I'm only going to say this once Geta-boshi, piss me off and I will shove that fan so far up your ass you'll be wishing I had just killed you. Understood?"

At Urahara's frightened nod Ichigo's smile became even brighter. "Great, now go away, I'm eating."

Urahara grabbed Isshin and went in search of the bathroom, which held the medical cure for hangovers.

"Isshin I never thought I would say this about Ichigo, but he is scary when he's pregnant."

"He gets it from his mother, she was the same way." Isshin shuddered at the memories. He loved his wife, and he loved his kids, but he could have done without Masaki's pregnancy hormones, she almost killed him during her second pregnancy, and she did not have Ichigo's strength. Oh yeah, hormonal Ichigo was far more terrifying than his mother was. His hangover wasn't helping his thought process.

"Isshin, I pity you." Urahara said solemnly.

"No you don't, you think it's funny."

"True." He agreed. "Now which shelf do you keep the aspirin on?"

"Second, last I checked, might have been move though." Isshin said as Urahara rooted around for the aspirin. Ah aspirin, it was going to make his headache go away so he could deal with talking to Ichigo. Thinking about that he added. "… and could you find the Valium? I believe I'm going to need it later."

Urahara grunted as he found the two bottles, then they realized something, and whimpered.

"We have to go back to the kitchen. We forgot to bring a cup."

"Oh fuck. I wanted to at least get the drugs down my throat before crossing the mother bear's den." Isshin wined.

"I heard that, you old Goat!"

Isshin and Urahara paled. They gulped in unison.

"We're doomed."

III

Rukia took a deep breath. It was time to see if she could find out about this Isshin character Ichigo was asking about, so she figured she had better chances starting with Captain Ukitake.

"Captain?" She asked carefully as she watched Ukitake struggle to move a tower of paper work out of the way so he could see her.

"Yes, Rukia. Is something wrong?"

"I was just wondering if you ever heard of a Captain Isshin."

Clunk!

Ukitake had fallen backwards dropping the paperweight he had been attempting to use.

"Where did you hear that name? We are very careful not to mention that subject anywhere it can get back to Captain Commander Yamamoto." Ukitake said with an air of seriousness she had only experienced once before during the incident that ended in Kaien Shiba's death.

"Ichigo asked me to find out about him, I have no idea why." Rukia answered. "And as his friend I had no reason to say no."

Ukitake gave a weak smile. "That's okay, I was just surprised. I'll tell you. Isshin was once the commander of the third division before Gin was promoted to Captain. I believe it was just a few years before you entered the Academy that he had vanished. There was no trace of him; he just went on a mission to the Living World, and disappeared. After no word from him for over a year he was pronounced dead, and it devastated the Captain Commander."

"But why?" Rukia had to ask.

Ukitake smiled sadly. He knew she would ask. He just didn't really want to answer. It hurt because Isshin had been one of his and Shuunsui's best friends, and the news of his death hit hard.

"Because Isshin was his son."

III

Yay another chapter out. I is awesome. But if anyone is offering I need a beta. Please*puppy dog eyes* I may be an awesome author but even I make mistakes.

Hichigo: Yeah right. Admit you suck as an author, period.

Noriykoi: Waaa Shiro-sama is mean. *grins evilly* you do know that as the author I can take Ichigo away.

Hichigo: Ha! You won't because the fans would murder you, so nah!

Ichigo: Don't I get a say in this.

Noriykoi, Hichigo: No!

Ichigo: You guys suck!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Does not own. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

Chapter 7

Ichigo was trying his best not to fidget as Isshin was checking him over, making sure everything was going well with his pregnancy. Not that it was easy, especially with Urahara giggling every time he flinched. Why was the Geta-boshi even in here anyway? His eye twitched at the next giggle.

Ichigo forgot his anger when a frown settled on Isshin's face. He squirmed away from Isshin's pokes and prods at his swelling stomach.

"That's weird." Isshin said softly as he put a light pressure on Ichigo's stomach. Then a goofy smile crossed his face, making Ichigo uneasy. He recognized that smile, it usually meant he was about to hear something he didn't like or his father was about to do something stupid.

"My darling son! Either I'm going to be a grandfather twice over, or the fetus is growing faster than normal. And I'd stake my bet on twins after all it runs in the family."

Yep, Ichigo definitely did not like the words coming out of his father's mouth. He groaned. It was bad enough he was pregnant, but twins on top of that, god must hate him that was the only explanation.

"Soooo," a pause. "There will be two little versions of you running around in seven and a half months. Ooo, I just can't wait. There will be so much for me and Yoruichi to teach them. Don't you agree, my cute little student?" Urahara gushed.

Ichigo froze in silent horror. Oh hell no!

"Like hell you'll teach my children your perverted ways! I'm gonna…" Ichigo suddenly looked nauseous. "I'm going to hurl!" Ichigo dashed to a garbage can and emptied his stomach. "Oh god, how much longer will I have to suffer from morning sickness?"

Both Isshin and Urahara shifted uncomfortably, and Ichigo gave a sigh. "It's not going to go away, is it?"

"If anything, Berry-chan it's going to get worse. While male shinigami can bear children, their body really isn't built for it so their pregnancy experience is a little different from women's. For one, if they get morning sickness if does not go away because of the body having trouble adapting to the changes. And you having twins just made it worse. You'll probably be on complete bed rest by the seventh month." Urahara said cheerfully waving that annoying fan in front of his face.

Ichigo's glare was murderous. If only looks could kill. Isshin slapped his hand over Urahara's mouth and hissed. "Shut up Kisuke! Are you trying to get us killed?

Isshin was thrown aside as he wasn't the target of his son's rage. He sagged in relief as Urahara was pulled into a room and the door shut closed behind them. He winced at the cries of pain coming from behind the door, but didn't dare interfere. He gave a shudder at a particularly agonizing scream. Well Kisuke couldn't say he wasn't warned, because there was no way in hell he was going to get between Ichigo and his prey. Not after that incident with the nachos that happened when Masaki was pregnant. He shuddered again trying not to curl into a fetal position.

The door opened and Ichigo walked out smiling. "Ah, I feel so much better. Oh, before I forget, I have to talk to you about something. Come on I want to get this over with."

Isshin held back a flinch at Ichigo's abrupt change of mood, and then looked into the room to find Urahara in a twitching bloody heap. Ouch! Yeah he wasn't getting on his son's bad side. Sorry Kisuke, but you're on your own.

Ichigo led him to his office and took a seat in his chair. His face was serious, indicating to Isshin that he really didn't want to talk about whatever it was on his mind.

"Oyaji, truthfully, what will happen if Soul Society finds out I'm pregnant?"

Isshin cringed. He didn't want to answer this question.

"They will kill the children for being hybrids either through abortion or after they are born, and then you would be put on a trial being the 'mother' so to speak. If you are found guilty of treason, you will be executed." He didn't say what they would do if they found out about the incomplete bond. Ichigo didn't need to worry about that right now.

"I thought as much. Now how can I disappear? I really don't want to leave my friends to fend for themselves, but my children are more important. I'll do anything to protect them, and the funny thing is they are not even born yet, and I already know I love them." Ichigo said as he rubbed his stomach lovingly.

Isshin nodded. He understood he may have hated that they came from rape, but those kids were his grandkids, and he couldn't help but love them anyway, much the same way he loved his own kids from the moment he became aware of them.

"Actually me and Kisuke already have a plan in motion to get you out of here within the next week. You'll have to disappear completely from Soul Society's eyes."

"And how will you manage that? They seem to be able to find anything and it is not as if I can hide my spiritual pressure. Trust me I've tried and failed."

"Well they can't find you if they aren't looking for you." Isshin grinned nervously. "So instead of just disappearing, you're going to die."

Ichigo just stared.

"Urahara style!" Isshin added with an excited yell.

"Oyaji!"

III

Grimmjow never made it a secret that he hated Aizen's rule. He was the most rebellious of Aizen's army and for a good reason. Aizen may have been the strongest, and may have sat upon Shiro's throne pretending to be a god, but he never had Grimmjow's respect or loyalty. Those belonged solely to Shiro. Even if he did give him that degrading nick name.

"Ooooh Grim-kitty!" Yeah, that one. Oh! Shiro was calling for him. Shit!

"What do ya want Shiro." He grumbled to hide the fact he had been in deep thought, it would ruin his badass reputation if anyone knew he was truly someone who thought everything through… he could hear it now - his carefully built reputation shattering like glass.

"We have to talk, you will follow me."

Grimmjow was suddenly concerned. Shiro was rarely serious about anything, but when he was … he shuddered. The last time he was serious without a hint of his carefree attitude he had been sent into a hibernate state, and they had been without a real King for a couple a months.

They arrived at a set of black doors that signified Shiro's room. Shiro plopped down on a bed and motioned for Grimmjow to do the same.

"You're curious aren't you Grim-kitty, about what I want to talk about?" Shiro shrugged casually judging Grimmjow's reaction. He saw what he was looking for in Grimmjow's tense form and grinned. "I have taken a mate."

The words left a feeling of disbelief and anger in his gut.

"Yeah? So what's that got to do with me?" Grimmjow said neutrally. He didn't want to know that Shiro had taken a mate. It made a fire that he recognized as jealousy rise in his chest.

"You've met him; in fact he gave you that scar you so proudly display on your chest." Grimmjow froze, all anger gone in that instant. The strawberry, but why? The question must have shown on his face because Shiro continued to speak after a moment. "I know that you wanted him." Shiro leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I'm willing to share ya know. Yer special. If it were anyone else who was eyeing my Ichigo, I'd have to kill them. I'm willing to share, but you must give me what I want in return." He shivered when Shiro licked his ear as he pulled away.

Grimmjow knew exactly what Shiro wanted, but had denied him that before. For what he wanted was cubs and neither of them was willing to carry, they were dominants. Dominants did not get pregnant unless they wanted to, such was their control over their spiritual pressure. He couldn't help but wonder what would change with the strawberry in the mix.

"Shiro you know what I really want, can I get that?"

Shiro grinned. "Not from me, no, but Ichigo already carries my cub. He's a complete submissive, and he has no control over his spiritual pressure which makes it easy to knock him up. And once my cub is born, I'll allow you to knock up our mate."

Grimmjow grinned at the thought. He was seriously considering Shiro's offer. He'd be even stronger too; they all would since they would be able to pull on each other's power when they were in a pinch. Then his thoughts turned to the delicious Strawberry, his mind immediately conjuring up an image of him heavy with cub. Grimmjow snickered; the image was cute, especially because of the Strawberry's adorable scowl.

"But would he be willing?" Grimmjow asked carefully. He really wanted to say yes to Shiro's proposal. He get all of his desire answered in one go, and he and Shiro were strong enough that any cubs would be well protected until they were old enough to defend themselves.

"Do you really care?" Shiro grin widened at the indignant look Grimmjow shot him. "Maybe not at first but I'm sure you could persuade him."

Oh this would be fun! A grin split across Grimmjow's face. "So when are we going to pick our little Strawberry? Who knows what trouble he will get into if we leave him to his own devices for too long."

Shiro chuckled. "Give it a few days, we have to clean this place from trash first. Yes, that means you can kill those you know to be traitor, except Szayel, I still like him. Plus we kind of need him as he is the only one who can qualify as a medic in this place."

Grimmjow sulked. He so wanted to kill that arrogant pink bastard, but he knew Shiro was right.

"Can I torture him a little?"

"Sure, just nothing that would hinder his duties."

III

Orihime stood looking out the single barred window in her room into the eternal night sky. No one knew where she was, so she wondered how long it would take someone to realize she was missing. She hated this place; it was so white and colorless, and silent. Occasionally she would hear a scream and feel someone spiritual pressure drop to nothing. She wondered what Shiro would do to her once he finished his takeover of this place.

There was a knock on the door, but she didn't bother to answer.

"Woman, you are to eat. Shiro-sama orders you to be kept in good health. He also said that if you ate you would be allowed out of the room for a while, I will of course be your escort."

"Oh. I never got your name. What is it?" She asked cheerfully smiling brightly even though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I am called Ulquiorra Schiffer. Now eat, or would like me to leave you trapped in this room? I care not either way."

Orihime looked over at the food and saw some of her favorites, she really didn't expect to get foods the way she made it in this place, she knew what she ate made other people sick. She took a bite of the salami and banana sandwich. Oh, it was good.

"How did you know all my favorites?"

"Shiro-sama was kind enough to tell the cooks of your eating habits. As to how he knows, that is something to ask him."

She smiled at him, and giggled. It may be a little lonely, but she knew that this place could have been a lot worse. Plus it had good food. She bet Kurosaki-kun would like it too.

III

Rukia arrived at the Kurosaki clinic shortly before school was let out. Normally she would wait for Ichigo at the gate, but she wanted to talk to him privately, so she was going to sneak into his room and wait for him.

She was surprised to find him already in his room hunched over a garbage can.

"Ichigo, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, quiet midget, I'm busy losing my lunch." Ichigo mumbled throwing up again. "Stupid Urahara. This is his entire fault, I know it is." He said as he got up wiping his mouth off.

Rukia twitched. She went to hit him but stopped, he was sick enough to be throwing up and that meant he would probably aim at her out of spite.

"I guess you don't want my information then." She gave a smirk. Not that she really was going to withhold it from him, she wanted answers as well, and she was going to get it one way or another.

Ichigo looked blankly for a moment before it clicked into place.

"Oh, umm, I'm sorry…" He offered.

Rukia sighed. That was probably the best she lets off him.

"There was only one Isshin on the registrar, a Captain Isshin of squad 3, declared dead almost forty-five years ago. I hadn't even entered the academy at that point, and no one mentions him because he's the captain commander's son… Ichigo?"

Rukia stopped when she saw Ichigo's frozen expression. He seemed to be in shock, like she had told him something that unnerved him.

"Ichigo?" She tried again, but he didn't even blink.

After a few minutes of her trying to get through to him, he choked and said. "Captain Commander?"

"Yeah, Isshin Yamamoto was his son. What I want to know is why you want to know about him?"

"Oh that, I heard Urahara mention the name, but then he wouldn't tell me anything, said something about them being good friends since the academy." He gave her a partial lie. There was no way in hell that he was going to let Rukia know he was asking about his dad. If Yamamoto really was his grandfather, he did not want that man knowing anything until he had talked to his dad about this new information. "If that's all you need Rukia, I've been really sick today and would like to go back to sleep. Why don't you go check on Orihime? I haven't seen her for almost two days."

Rukia eyes narrowed, something wasn't right about the way he answered the question. It wasn't the whole truth, and then he went and changed the subject. What was she missing, and why did the picture Captain Ukitake look so familiar as if she had seen it before. She pretended to accept Ichigo's answer and left him alone.

She passed the clinic office on her way out and froze. She turned her head so fast she got whiplash as she read the nameplate on the clinic's door. 'Doctor Isshin Kurosaki.' She thought back to her meeting with Ichigo's dad, and his image superimposed over the shinigami photo of the former captain of the third division. In that instant, everything clicked in place.

"Holy crap! No wonder Ichigo's so powerful; he's the Captain Commander's grandson."

"And I'd like it very much if that piece of information didn't get back to my father."

Rukia gulped as she turned to see a frowning Isshin Kurosaki who was looking every bit the captain he had been over forty years ago.

III

Noriykoi: O.o The Grimmjow thing came out of left field so to speak, even I didn't see it coming and I'm the writer.

Grimmjow: You were going to deny the reader the privilege of gazing upon my sexiness.

Hichigo: I like this, can anyone say threesome.

Noriykoi: *Bangs head against the table.* Why me.

Ichigo: Serves you right. Wait you bitch you're going to make me have sex with the both of them I just know it. How many times am I going to get my ass raped in this fic?

Noriykoi: Um Bye.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Doesnot own. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

Chapter 8

Rukia was shocked. And for a good reason. She had just been confronted with proof that a member of the Yamamoto clan (one of the most law-abiding clans in the Soul Society) had broken a law. Not just a minor one at that, but one that could have the culprit serving a prison sentence of a few centuries if not executed.

"You're supposed to be dead," the words had slipped out of her mouth before she had time to stop them.

Isshin's frown remained for a second, before he burst out laughing. He found her outburst amusing. Still, perhaps part of the truth was in order, if only to throw her off the real reason.

"I almost did die," he commented once his laughter subsided. "If it hadn't been for Kisuke, I would be. I take it you know what a spiritual coma is? I was in one for five years. By the time I woke up, I had already been declared dead, so I just stayed dead. And I'm glad I did."

He was glad, because in the long run it was worth it. He never intended to fall in love with his beloved Masaki; it was just something that had happened. She had crept under his skin one day at a time until he realized he did not want to live without her. He turned his attention back to Rukia who was trying to make sense of what he had told her.

"That doesn't…" She trailed off as he held up his hand to silence her.

"If you had a choice to be dead in the Soul Society's eyes, wouldn't you stay dead?"

She paused thoughtfully at his question. Would she? Truthfully, she didn't know. She would like to say no, but after her almost execution she wasn't so sure. Her crime had been a minor one, and in no way it deserved the sentence she got: the maximum as set by the Soul Society's law for such a crime was ten years in prison, no more.

"I don't know," She finally said. "Don't worry though, No one will know of your survival, after all I was only asking because Ichigo overheard Urahara talking about a captain Isshin, and he was curious." Isshin laughed, glad that his son had managed to make such loyal friends in the Soul Society, and that his secret was still safe. He only had to deal with Ichigo's reaction now.

"Thank you."

I

Grimmjow returned to his quarters soaked in blood. He always felt refreshed after a good slaughter. He had just finished killing all those who would betray Shiro first chance they got. He wasn't foolish or arrogant enough to believe he had got them all, but he got the majority of them. Las Noches was a lot emptier now.

A quick shower and a change of clothes later Grimmjow was heading to Shiro's quarters. When he entered, he was shocked at the small changes Shiro had made. The most visual being a bookshelf filled with books from the human world, and a second wardrobe.

"What the hell? Since when do you read?" He asked the lounging Shiro, choosing to focus on the books since neither of them read for recreational purposes, although Shiro had written a book or two when he had really been bored.

"It's for Ichigo. To keep him occupied, as we both know that if he isn't busy, he's in trouble."

They shared a grin at that comment.

"How'd you meet the Strawberry anyway?" Grimmjow suddenly asked.

"I was watching you fight him through his eyes, if that helps."

Grimmjow's eyes widened. "And he was still strong enough to wound me. What is his true power then?"

Shiro look thoughtful. "Hmm. As he is now, pregnant and missing a piece of his soul…"

"Why is he missing a piece of his soul?"

"I ate it. Now, don't interrupt me." Grimmjow looked sheepish as Shiro continued. "Now as I was saying, he's probably say on par with your level one sealed form. Oh, and about that wound, I may have helped." Shiro was pleased with Grimmjow's reaction. "And you want to know something else?" He leaned closer and dropped his voice to a whisper. "He hasn't even reached his full potential. I know you think he's a couple of centuries old, but he's not. Compared to the other Shinigami, he is an infant, and has only had his Shinigami powers for a few months. Months Grimmjow, and look how strong he's grown."

Grimmjow shivered. Sure, he was actually a lot stronger than he let on while Aizen was in charge, but Ichigo was just out of cub hood if what Shiro was telling him was correct, and was already on par with his weakest form. Grimmjow suddenly felt rage flare up at the Shinigami who hid behind Ichigo. Young ones like him had no business on a battlefield. Especially since, he was submissive. Did the shinigami have no instinct?

"You're angry, aren't you? That they let a submissive so young on the battlefield? They didn't let him, you know; he decided that all by his self. He's stubborn and head strong, and he doesn't let anyone tell him what to do, but those who he absolutely trusts. He may be a submissive, but he isn't a stupid one who will obey the first dominant that comes around. He's quite a find actually. He doesn't understand his instincts either which I shamelessly will use to my advantage."

"In other words, he's perfect for you," Grimmjow smirked. "The perfect Queen to the King. One to make those around him stronger just by being in his presence, all because he has no control over his immense power, and the cubs, they'll be powerful too." The last part was said in a dreamy voice as Grimmjow imagined how powerful his and Shiro's cubs would be. Then his grin turned perverted as he imagined practicing making said cubs.

Shiro agreed with Grimmjow's statement. It was one of the main reasons why he chose Ichigo. The second was that he had seen that Grimmjow wanted him too. He didn't love either of them by any means, he was too hollow for that, but what he shared with Grimmjow was very close; at least that was what he believed. Also, during his confinement within his Ichigo's soul, he found himself to start caring. He didn't want the boy to die, so he initiated the Bond of Eternities, but didn't complete it. He wouldn't complete it until he had Grimmjow within it too. It would bind all three of them together. Even if he cared for Ichigo, if he had not seen Grimmjow's interest, he would have let Ichigo wither away and slowly become a Hollow from the never ending emptiness of missing a piece of his soul. Not that he would leave Ichigo as a Hollow, if he had let that happen. No, he was too attached to allow that. Ichigo would have made a beautiful Arrancar, but he would only be a shadow of what he was now.

Ichigo would have become a being, stripped of most of his emotions, and Shiro was drawn to the intensity of the emotions Ichigo produced - another reason why he initiated the bond. He desired Ichigo as he was. It confused and frustrated him to no end. He was an Arrancar, a Hollow who had gained higher reasoning and his less intense positive emotions back. He could not love, but he could cherish, and he cherished his Grim-kitty, and his Ichigo.

Ichigo would probably never love him, but Shiro didn't care whether his Queeny loved him are not. All that mattered to Shiro was that Ichigo was his mate. All he wanted from Ichigo was that acknowledgement, that and his beautiful body. Still, to get Ichigo to fall in love with him was his ultimate goal, even if he didn't expected it to pass, because, as he saw with Rukia - Ichigo would invade the heavens and tear them asunder for those he cared for.

"Yeah, he's perfect, but then so are you."

Yes, all that mattered in the end was that his Grim-kitty and his Queeny belonged to him. Love was unnecessary on his part, he only had to pretend, and that would be easy enough. After all, he's had a millennia to practice.

II

Orihime was lonely again. There was just nothing to do in this barren place, and it was so quiet, it was almost enough to drive her insane. She was a being that flourished in activity, but here she was given none. It was frustrating. At least there was Ulquiorra to stave off the boredom when he came with her meals, and to let her out. It was a far better treatment than she expected, truthfully.

The door to her room opened and she brightened up almost immediately. Ulquiorra was here again, she wondered what he had brought her this time. The food was pretty tasty, although, she preferred her own recipes. The cooks here could never get it quite right.

She turned confused, when it wasn't Ulquiorra who spoke, but instead Shiro.

"I have a proposition for you Hime-chan," Shiro said as he made himself comfortable on a couch.

"I…What is it Shiro…" She trailed off not sure how to address him. He waved his hand in a gesture she took to mean he didn't really care how she addressed him.

"Ichigo's going to be brought here soon, just like you were. I need you to agree to keep him out of trouble. I'd rather not have to kill you, if he doesn't behave. After all, you are more useful alive than dead, especially your power to reject. Aizen was right when he said it crossed into God's domain, and I plan to make use of it."

She was silent, not quite sure what to think.

"How did you know what I like to eat? I've never met you in my life, so how?" She finally asked, carefully avoiding what Shiro was implying.

Shiro grinned. "But you have Hime-chan. You've met me through your precious Ichigo. I was what he thought was his inner hollow. As you can see I am not." His eyes narrowed and his tone became menacing as he spoke his next sentence. "I know of your affection's for him, girl. I do not like them, but I can tolerate them if you pretend they don't exist." He fingered her hair admiring the color, as it was so much like his Queeny's. Then he jerked hard on a strand, forcing her to look at him.

"I despise your closeness to my Ichigo, but he would never forgive me if I killed you. And while I don't need you here to control him, it will keep him compliant, and I'd rather not have to fight over every little thing. So Hi-me-chan, if you want to continue living, I suggest you keep yourself and Ichigo out of trouble."

Orihime dropped to her knees as he talked. She nodded when he finished. That had been one of the most terrifying experiences in her life. She recognized what this entire situation was about: jealousy. Shiro was jealous, because he held affection for Ichigo, and she was a competition.

"I understand, Shiro-sama." She said brokenly. Anything she did would be monitored closely. She was only alive as long as she was useful. In a normal situation, she would fight back, but now. What was the point? She was alone, with no one to back her up, and she wanted to survive. She was still human after all.

Shiro stalked out of the room satisfied with the silent sobbing coming from the girl. He passed Ulquiorra whose eyes widened slightly before narrowing in worry, as he realized from where Shiro had just come from.

"Go make sure she doesn't kill herself. She didn't really like what I had to say." Shiro grinned as he walked past him; it seemed the emocar was attracted to the little princess. That information could be useful at a later date.

III

Dinner at the Kurosaki's was quiet for once, and for a good the reason. Isshin was taking dinner in his office, and had requested Ichigo to visit him after he had eaten. The twins found this strange, especially Karin. She knew something was wrong with her brother. His spiritual pressure, as she had learned it was called, felt different: stronger, yet weaker at the same time, and the dark taint that had been there lessened - not gone but, barely noticeable.

Yuzu also noticed something was off, but for different reasons. Ichi-nii had been eating strange food lately, and that confused her, but she couldn't dwell on it. She smiled at her siblings to hide her unease as she gathered up the dishes.

Ichigo got up to help her with the dishes, but ended up falling on the floor in a dead faint; his head hitting the corner of the table on the way down. Yuzu screamed when she saw the blood.

"Daddy! Ichigo's hurt."

Isshin was in the room in less than a minute.

"What happened?" He asked bending down to take Ichigo's pulse. It was sluggish. That wasn't good.

"He got up to help me with the dishes and just fell. He hit the table on the way down. What's wrong with Ichi-nii, daddy? He's been sick and I wasn't worried at first, but now…" She trailed off, tears in her eyes.

"Karin, Yuzu, go get a neck brace and a stretcher so we can move him. I'll need x-rays." Karin nodded, dragging Yuzu with her.

"Come on. Ichi-nii needs this. I'll get the stretcher, you get the neck brace, and I'll meet you in the kitchen."

Yuzu nodded. She would get her answers. Just not now, now, she needed to help Ichi-nii.

Isshin was at a loss. He should have seen this coming. The twins were drawing too much energy too quickly, and Ichigo's gigai couldn't handle the flow, causing it to temporally shut down. He patched the gigai up best he could, but now Ichigo was going to have to be monitored. With a heavy sigh, he knew what he had to do.

He grabbed Kon, and forced Ichigo's unconscious body to swallow the Soul Candy. Then he swallowed his own. He didn't want to leave the girls like this, but Ichigo needed Kisuke's help at this point. He really wished this ordeal would go away, but he knew it wouldn't. He held Ichigo close, knowing it would probably be the last time he would be able to do so in a long time. He was giving Ichigo to the Vizards, so that thay could protect him. They should be able to stabilize Ichigo's energy problem, because the fetuses needed both shinigami and hollow spirit particles, but were only getting shinigami energy with only the barest taint of hollow.

He brushed Ichigo's hair, something he remembered doing after Masaki died, in an attempt to comfort the both of them.

"Goodbye, Ichigo, you've got to disappear now." He whispered as he laid him down on a futon in Kisuke's shop.

"What happened?" Kisuke asked as Isshin exited the room.

"The energy drain is happening far sooner than predicted, and I want him gone before the hollow comes to get him."

"It's too late for that, pops. I didn't know you were a Shinigami, but it explains much about Ichigo's delicious taste - the taste of a true born. I see he got that from you." Shiro stepped out of the room holding Ichigo's prone form. "He sleeps so soundly, doesn't he? My beautiful mate."

A rip sounded from the space behind the Arrancar signaling the opening of a garganta. Isshin lunged, but the blue haired Arrancar who had nearly beaten his son to a true death blocked him. What Isshin couldn't understand was why he couldn't sense either of them.

"What cha think Grim-Kitty, should we let them live?" Shiro asked, shifting his head so Isshin and Kisuke could see the glint of a gold circlet. Kisuke gasped recognizing him for who he was.

"Shirosaki of the Crimson Sands. King of all Hollows."

"I remember you. Almost lost a horn that day, I think I should return the favor."

Isshin blinked and Kisuke was falling backwards, a slash from his hip to shoulder, not exactly life threating one yet.

"Oops. Swung a little too hard." He shifted Ichigo a little in his hold, as he fell back into the garganta. "Remember pops, yer only alive because I decided to spare yer insignificant lives."

Then the two Arrancars and his son was gone. He had failed again. He had failed them all again.

"Masaki, what should I do?" He whispered as he got to work on stopping Kisuke's bleeding. "I didn't even see him move."

III

I am not satisfied with that last scene, but I'm too pissed to care at this point. I had this chapter one scene from complete and the whole thing got erased when the school computer timed out while I was finishing up. I have never been so enraged.

Oh as for Shiro. I hope this chapter explains his thought process a little better, and his treatment of Ichigo, I didn't realize I was making him such a… well I really don't have a word for him. But hopefully this chapter should fix that, and hopefully show some character development. I hope. God I'm tired. It's dead week. I hate dead week, it all work and no play and…

Ichigo: Shut the hell up you're starting to ramble….

Noriykoi: O_O! oops. Sorry. It's just its dead week, and exams then three weeks without a computer or Internet. So yeah it might be a while before I update Hollow Affections. Sorry. I'll try to get Chapter nine up before the break, at the very least.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, all rights belong to Tite Kubo

Chapter 9

Ichigo woke slowly to a throbbing head-ache, unconsciously noting that the bed was soft, and his pillow was warm. His eyes snapped open as he realized his pillow was breathing.

"Wha?" He mumbled drowsily, as he attempted to drag himself to full consciousness. It was the horrifying sound of Grimmjow's laughter that finally jerked him awake. "What the hell!"

He jumped back only to be detained by Shiro, who clasped his arms firmly around Ichigo, holding his arms in place so he couldn't struggle.

"Where d'ya think yah going Queeny? We have so much t' catch up on."

Ichigo felt as if ice water had been dumped on him, as he froze. He had been doing so well too, but the moment Shiro spoke, fear had prevailed. If it had been anyone else, they'd be a bloody heap on the floor, but Shiro was stronger, and invoked overpowering fear within Ichigo.

"I..I.." He took a deep breath and yelled despite his fear while struggling to get away. "Get the ** away from me, you **!"

"Oh ho ho, seems li' the Queeny still has a bit of fight in him Grim-kitty, would ya like to teach him a lesson this time? Seems li' mah hasn't gotten through."

Ichigo froze, his gaze locking onto Grimmjow's grinning face.

"Oh, yes. Do you want to help or will you just watch?"

"I'll join in later, but for now I'll watch." Shiro said as he pushed Ichigo towards Grimmjow, the said arrancar's grin widening even more.

"You sure you won't get jealous? Watching me claim the Berry. After all you wouldn't want to be left out."

Ichigo paled at the implications of Grimmjow's words, and tried to ease his way out from between the two who were staring each other down, while grinning perversely. If he could only reach the door before….

"Now where do you think you're going Berry? Are you trying to escape before we even get to the fun part? Bad Berry. Now we're going to have to up your punishment."

"He's right, Queeny. Besides, ya don want anything tah happen to yah precious Hime-chan, ne?"

Ichigo froze for a brief moment, before turned to face the two. "You're lying! I bet you're working for Aizen!"

The grin faded from Shiro's face, causing Grimmjow to step back, and Ichigo to fall to his knees under the weight of Shiro's spiritual pressure.

"I am King here, Ichigo. I work for no one. Remember that, little Queeny. Grim-kitty,.." Shiro flashed in front of Ichigo grabbing him and throwing him onto the bed in an instant. "It's time for Queeny's punishment, and since I know he's not going to just take it, bring me the special silk scarves, along with the clamps. We're going to ensure he can never escape us after tonight. What do you think Queeny? Being bound to us for eternity, as our mate."

Ichigo's struggles were in vain, as he was stripped and bound, unable to move without the hands of his captors guiding his body.

I

Stark winced at the sounds coming from Shiro's chambers. They weren't hurting Ichigo per se, but he gathered it wasn't pleasant for the young submissive. It was rare to come across a submissive like Ichigo, one so willful, able to stand on his own without a dominate. Although once such a submissive was ensnared, they were fiercely loyal. He sighed. Having his own submissive would be nice. Perhaps he should look for one.

He winced at a particularly loud yell. Perhaps, he should retire to his rooms, and forsake his curiosity. It would be suicidal to do otherwise. If he stood around much longer he was sure Shiro would not hesitate to kill him. What would his dear Lilynette do without him? Well she couldn't bug him, and make him work. Actually, this idea had merit, if he faked his death, he could laze around all he wanted.

He halted that particular train of thought with a violent shiver. If Lilynette even got the hint of what he was thinking, he would be visiting Szyael for quite a long time. So lost in his train of thought he never noticed his feet taking him away from the wing which Shiro has claimed as his own. It was safer in the long run. Shiro wouldn't kill him for eavesdropping.

"Hey Stark," Lilynette asked when he entered his room. "Do you think he will be able to survive here, the submissive? Not many like him live long, as their mates tend to kill them once they get frustrated. That's why I won't take one. I don't want to die just because they don't like my personality."

"I can't always protect you. Not in this place. Don't depend on me." Stark was lying when he said this. He would always protect her, no matter what.

II

Urahara winced as he shifted slightly. The wound wasn't deep, nor was it life threatening, it was just annoying, and it itched. He knew Shiro was a strong bastard, but he thought he had died since no one had heard from him in any way or form for over a hundred years. He should have known better than to assume. Hadn't his past mistakes shown him that?

"Oi, are you even paying attention Urahara? We need to know what happened to Kurosaki!" Toshiro was yelling in his ear.

Oh, that's right. He was supposed to be listening, and explaining about what happened to Ichigo. He couldn't be saved from Shiro's grasp anymore, but he could still be protected from the Soul Society.

"He's dead. He had a rare form of soul sickness, and I caught it too late."

"We caught it too late." Isshin stepped out from the shadows. What he was doing was risky - revealing himself like this, but it would make the story more believable. After all, the Yamamoto family had a history of that particular sickness. Isshin himself had been infected when he was young, and it had only been because of Unohana that his life had been saved.

"Who are you?" Toshiro asked eyeing Isshin's appearance, as he heard Matsumoto gasps.

"Captain Isshin! You're supposed to be dead!"

Toshiro locked his gaze onto Isshin. "You're looking pretty lively for a dead man. Please ignore my lieutenant, and answer my question."

Isshin shrugged, his expression somber. "In the past I was known as Yamamoto Isshin. Nowadays though I go by Kurosaki Isshin. I was content to sit back and stay dead in the eyes of soul society, but my son is gone, a victim of Soul Sickness, and I will not let my girls suffer that same fate. I assumed too much, and it cost me my son."

Toshiro and all the shinigami present blanched in shock. Ichigo was a true born: all the little facts about Ichigo that didn't make sense before slipped neatly into place. What Ichigo was able to accomplish was still amazing, but was more plausible. Especially, since Ichigo was the Captain Commander's grandson. You could cut through the ensuring silence with a knife.

Matsumoto was the first to break the silence. "You intend to return to the Soul Society then?"

Isshin sighed as he had expected that question. "No, not if I don't have to. My girls need me, and for all intents and purposes they are human. The youngest can't even see spirits. Why should I rip them out of their world for the whims of the Soul Society?"

Toshiro had nothing to say to that, he had met Karin, and really she had just enough spiritual pressure to see spirits, so he really couldn't blame Isshin for wanting to stay in the life he built with his family. Still, it really wasn't his choice, because if it was, he would leave Isshin and his family to mourn. Besides, they really shouldn't have been relying on Ichigo in the first place, as he wasn't even an official shinigami of the thirteen court guards.

"This matter is for the Captain Commander to decide." He turned to Isshin and bowed. "I am sorry for your loss. Ichigo was a good comrade."

III

Ichigo laid panting, his eyes glazed in an attempt to escape the unwanted pleasure and pain that Shiro and Grimmjow had put him through. He hissed as they removed all the toys they had used to cause both pain and pleasure. Drool ran from his mouth, and he had fresh bleeding bite wounds on both his shoulders.

"I don't like doing that to ya, Queeny, but ya gotta learn to behave, and listen. For the sake of the cub if nothing else."

"Yeah, little Berry, we only do this to protect you. Hueco Mundo is a harsh place, and while we can protect you from the worst of it, it doesn't mean anything if you don't listen. So Berry…" Grimmjow gave him a harsh kiss. "Obey, or we'll have to punish you again."

"Sex has nothing to do with protecting me," Ichigo rasped in return, sitting up with a wince.

"Sure it does, it's a scent marker, and it tells others you're off-limits. And if you didn't fight us at every turn you would enjoy it." Grimmjow smirked.

Ichigo's jaw clenched "Let me rephrase that: rape has nothing to do with protecting me, and that is what you did to me." He may have put on a brave front but on the inside he was shattering. It was only his devotion to his unborn children that kept him from crumbling into a million pieces and drowning in a sea of despair.

He hardened his resolve as he waited for a response. It didn't matter if he made it through this in one piece or a million, he just had to survive, he had to be strong, no matter how much he wanted to curl into a ball and cry. He didn't dare think about how he came to be in this place. He could only hope that Shiro did nothing to harm his family. He couldn't think beyond his and his children's survival, or else he would falter, and he could not afford to do such a thing.

"I hate those eyes," Grimmjow suddenly said. "Those eyes tell me so much and I don't like what I see. You can't escape Strawberry, but I dare you to try."

Grimmjow words startled Ichigo, causing him to flinch, which of course Shiro noticed. They were pushing too far too fast, but he could not regret the actions he and Grimmjow had chosen to take. That didn't mean he couldn't get Grimmjow to back down a little, even if he was right - Ichigo's eyes were unnerving. Good thing he wasn't a normal Arrancar.

"Now, Grim-kitty, nah need to get so worked up over his resolve. Wha he's resolved about, I have no idea, yet, but I can't wait to find out, by the way," Shiro's voice softened, as he gently caressed Ichigo's face. "I know ya consider what we've done to ya rape, and it was, but we don't care Ichigo, ya belong to us. The sooner ya accept that, the happier ya'll be in the long run. We will take care of ya, and keep ya happy. All ya have to do is not fight us."

He pulled Ichigo into his lap, gently petting his head. "Yah tired, aren'tcha?"

Ichigo carefully shifted in Shiro's arms so he wasn't facing either of the arrancar, stubbornly quiet.

"Still so stubborn," the albino whispered, as he laid Ichigo down and tucked him under silk covers. "Go ta sleep Ichigo. I want our cub to be healthy. And a lack of sleep can't be good for either of ya." Ichigo turned his head to a side intent on ignoring the both of them. It was all he could really do at the moment. He was too sore and too weak to physically fight back, not to mention it could put his children in danger.

He waited until they exited the room, before he let the tears fall. God he hated them so much, partly because even if he didn't want what they had done to his body, in the end he still enjoyed the sensations. And that made everything even worse.

IV

In the world filled with sideways skyscrapers, it was raining again. Zangetsu sighed. He hated rain. It could be worse, he tried to reason with himself. It wasn't helping though. The souls that were Ichigo's children kept the world from becoming an ocean of despair, but he didn't know how long that reprieve would last.

"Rain sucks!"

"Agreed."

Zangetsu turned towards the voices and was surprised to see childlike Zanpakto spirits within his Master's inner world, then chuckled as he realized why they were there.

"I did not expect them to be born shinigami, although I expected the ability to be there." He commented to the young spirits as he looked up to the developing souls.

"They're not shinigami, nor are they arrancar. We don't know what they are only that they will dissolve the barrier between Shinigami and Hollow." This spirit was female and very short, compared to her counterpart. She had short gold spiky hair, gold glowing eyes. To Zangetsu she was clearly a lightning kido type.

"That's right, that's right." This one was male, and came up to his waist, he had cat ears and a tail. His hair was long, and truthfully he looked more like a girl then his counterpart, with his lavender hair and pink eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"We form first, but we are not the extent of their power. They will have hollow powers and… hey stop that, you little brat." The female yelled at her male counterpart who had picked her up and was squeezing her in a bone crushing hug. "I can't breathe."

"I'm taller then you, and you're so adorable I can't resist."

Zangetsu sweat dropped. Was this what it was like to have kids? Suddenly he pitied Ichigo just a little. At least these two would be gone once the children were born, Ichigo would be stuck with his offspring for quite a few years to come.

"I'm not cute!"

* * *

><p>AN: Doesn't writer's block suck, you know what I'm talking about people. Well I try to write a little bit every day, but it could be a while until the next chapters out, so please, please, please don't hate me.

Ichigo: Yes, you can't torture me, it's the reason you can't write smut. Yes

Grimmjow: I wouldn't be dancing, because the longer she's on writer's block the more she will torture you.

Hichigo: *cackles* Oh poor delusional Ichi-bitch. You have no idea.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or from own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo.

Norykoi: Yes finally it has been edited and re uploaded. Yay for me.

Chapter 10

Yamamoto surveyed those gathered on the other side of the communication screen with tired eyes. They widened when they landed on Isshin's form who seemed to be trying to hide within the darkness of the room. He turned his attention back to Captain Hitsugaya's report, saddened at the news of Ichigo's death - he really liked that young upstart. Ichigo was almost a carbon copy of him in his younger days, although maybe a bit more driven then he had ever been. It made him wonder though. Why was Isshin flinching every time young Hitsugaya mentioned Ichigo's name?

"…And that's all that has happened, since my last report." Hitsugaya finished, eyeing Isshin out of the corner of his eyes cautiously.

"So Aizen's been quiet for a while now. He must be planning something big, keep your guard up. All of you may go," he paused. "Except for Yamamoto Isshin."

Toshiro looked between the two of them and shuddered, quickly leaving the room. Yamamoto figured Hitsugaya hadn't believed Isshin when he had introduced himself. Now that it was confirmed and he knew it was true, he was having issues on how they could be related.

Isshin winced, hearing his name in the particular tone he used to use whenever Isshin had done something he shouldn't have.

Yamato waited until the door was shut before he whirled on Isshin.

"I thought you were dead, boy! Do you have any idea how painful it was for me to lose you like that! And now nearly half a century later I find out you were alive all this time! Good gracious, Isshin, news of your death nearly tore my heart in two. Do you have any idea how that felt?"

Isshin winced again, before he sank to the floor with a sorrowful sigh.

"I have an idea." He said vaguely.

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed, as a theory began to form in his mind once again. He knew Isshin well, he wasn't really surprised that he had left soul society first chance he got. It wasn't a question of why he left, but how he managed to fool their spiritual sensors. He was a captain, with his spiritual pressure signature programmed into the system. It was a way to keep track of everyone and find deserters. There was only one way to fool the sensors, and that was to be very close to a final death, so to speak, for a long period of time.

"Yamamoto Isshin!" He bellowed in his 'angry father' voice, as Isshin had dubbed it all those years ago.

Isshin drew his knees up to use as a headrest and sighed sadly. "I haven't gone by that name in twenty years. I have kids of my own you know; took my wife's name so as not to stand out to the patrolling shinigami. I am more used with Kurosaki Isshin these days."

Yamamoto gasped softly as all the pieces fell neatly into place: why Isshin had come out of hiding, why Ichigo reminded him so much of himself. Then the fact that Ichigo was his grandson made itself prominent, followed by the reminder that according to Isshin he was dead. He looked at Isshin, again. Something didn't add up in the story that was told. It was just a feeling. Ichigo dieing of Soul Sickness was very plausible, and Rukia reported that Ichigo had been sick when she saw him only days ago, but he suspected there was another cause for his disappearance.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, my grandson, is still alive isn't he?" Yamamoto watched Isshin as closely as he could through the communication device. When Isshin tensed, but remained silent, he knew he was right. Ichigo was alive, but Isshin felt that he needed to be protected, and the easiest way to that was to kill him in the eyes of Soul Society. There were only three possible reasons that would make Isshin ever feel the need to go that far. He had to know. "Why do you feel the need to protect him this way?"

Isshin shifted his eyes to the floor. "Soul Society would kill him once Central 46 is reformed. I won't allow that to happen. I couldn't protect him, and he now suffers for it, but at least he still lives. Maybe one day he'll be happy wherever he is, but I doubt it."

"You don't know where he is then. I doubt you are lying to me on that front. You could never really lie to me. Bend the truth until it was unrecognizable in some cases, but you could never really lie to my face."

"I learned early on growing up that you always seemed to know if I was lying or not. So it was easier just to own up." Isshin admitted with a sheepish grin." And I _do_ have an idea of where my son is, but I'm not going to tell anyone. It will be safer in the long run for him to stay right where he is - away from the grasp of the Soul Society."

Yamamoto sighed. He wanted his son to be happy, and as he was now, a criminal in the eyes of Soul Society he had to be punished and Yamamoto had to punish him as the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13. Suddenly an idea stuck Yamamoto. It wasn't really a punishment in his eyes, but Central 46 would see it as one, and as the Soul Society was currently under Martial Law, and nobody could be punished twice for the same crime…

"Yamamoto…" He paused as he thought about what he was saying. "No, Kurosaki Isshin, you do realize that you have to be punished for the crimes you have committed by abandoning the Soul Society?" Yamamoto asked, his voice booming with authority.

"Yes," Isshin lowered his head again. Apparently he had suspect something like this would happen, but wasn't about to fight it.

"After the threat of the war has passed you will be exiled from the Soul Society for the duration of two hundred years, and your spiritual pressure sealed to five percent. At the end of your exile, you will re-enter the Soul Society, and rejoin the Thirteen Court Guards, under probation, with half pay for fifty years. Is that under stood, Kurosaki Isshin?"

Isshin jerked his head up in surprise. It wasn't really a punishment for him, as he had live that way for twenty years already by his own choice. Then comprehension dawned and he gave his father a cocky grin. "Understood."

Yamamoto offered his own smile to his son. It was really nice to know his son was alive. "So," He began. "Why don't you tell me what you've been up all these years, and all about my grandchildren?"

"Well…" Isshin took a deep breath, and began to ramble excitedly about his precious children, and his beloved Masaki.

I

Aizen didn't know how much time has passed since he had been thrown into the dark windowless cell. It was pitch black and there was no sound. It was complete sensory deprivation, except for touch. He could feel everything with an intensity that he had never experienced before. It was almost torture, and with his wound, even the slightest shift in movement had him in agony.

The door opened, letting in a blinding light. He had been in darkness long enough that all he could see was a white blur.

"So how is mah fav'rite Forbidden Child doing?" Shiro paused. "Or d'ya not know what you 're?"

"What do you mean Shirosaki-san?" Aizen rasped. That term irked him. Though where had he heard it before? His mind flashed to the archives of Central 46. Could it be?

"Yah the child born to the Bond of Eternity, or as the Soul Society likes tah call it - the Forbidden Bond. If they knew what ya were, Aizen Sosuke, ya would not exist. Period. They would have destroyed yah soul just for being born to the parents that had the bond."

Aizen was silent. He remembered the records on the Forbidden Bond, as he thought it would be perfect to bind someone to him that way. Primarly, he had thought about Ichigo. The bond had nothing to do with love, and everything to do with power. Although it was much stronger if all participants were willing, but unlike other bonds, it wasn't a prerequisite. It was said that a child born of the bond had a potential to become the most powerful being in the world. However, he was already at his limit. If he was truly a child of such a bond, wasn't he supposed to be able to win against Shirosaki?

"Ya were pro'ly hidden from the Soul Society. And if ya know what I suspect ya know, I'll say this now. Ya too young to have reached ya full potential. I'm a firs' generation from when the bond was constantly in use, although those times aren't well remembered anymore. No one remembers the true purpose of Hueco Mundo anymore." Shiro trailed off deep in thought. "I will have this world restored to its former glory."

Aizen knew the last sentence was not meant to be heard, but it had him curious, and really, he had little to lose, no need to be rude just because his situation wasn't yet to his liking.

"What exactly do you mean by that, Shirosaki-san?" He was currently without power, but knowledge was its own brand of power. He had been arrogant, he had let the power he possessed over hollows go to his head. He had learned his lesson. Right now he was at Shiro's mercy, but he didn't plan to stay that way for long.

"Are ya willing to be my minion yet?"

Ah, an exchange then. If that was what it took to get out of this dank cell.

"Minion is such a degrading term."

Shiro cackled.

"I knew ya'd see it my way."

II

Orihime sighed, as she lay within her room. She felt Kurosaki-kun's uncontrolled spiritual pressure, but it felt different. Shiro wasn't lying, it seemed. She didn't think he would, but somewhere in her heart she had hoped that he wouldn't suffer her fate.

She was a tool. She knew that. For the longest time she was just happy to be useful to Ichigo, and hope that maybe he would eventually notice her affections. Her powers made her unique, but Ichigo never demanded her to use them, instead he asked, and she complied because he was her Ichigo.

The door opened, bringing Orihime out of her pondering - it was time for dinner. Really, the eternal night of this place was really screwing up her sleeping schedule. That, and the lack of anything stimulating to do. If it weren't for Ulquiorra's daily visits, she was positive the lack of interaction would soon drive her insane.

"Woman, it is time for your meal." Ulquiorra said tonelessly.

She got up and offered him a small smile. He didn't understand her, she knew, but that was what made him interesting, and a challenge. She frowned as he turned to leave her alone again.

"Wait! Ulquiorra-san, please stay. I just need company for a little while. So, please!" She reached out to grab his sleeve, but tumbled into him as he turned to face her instead. Well, she thought, her face red, this was embarrassing.

III

Urahara watched Yuzu and Karin sleep peacefully, while Isshin was talking with his father. They had been doing it for several hours now, and he wonder what they were talking about.

"Do they know?"

Urahara looked up at Toshiro who stood in the doorway, his eyes focused on Karin. Urahara could tell that he liked Karin - Matsumoto's rants about a soccer match helped him figure out why. The young captain had a crush. He gave him a sad smile.

"No, but we know that they will figure it out soon enough. This will devastate them."

Toshiro bit his lip giving Karin one last glance. Then he shook his head as he left the room. Kurosaki Karin, had potential, but he could wait, she was only human after all. One day she would enter Soul Society, and she would flourish. He was sure the Captain Commander would make sure of it. She was his granddaughter after all, and he would want her protected after what happened to Ichigo.

Urahara smiled sadly at the girls. They were so innocent, and pure. He hated to think what would happen to them if Isshin's gamble didn't pay off. He would watch them of course, and let them live out their human life, but he knew eventually they would need to go to the Soul Society, as much as he hated that place.

IV

Ichigo dreamt. He dreamt of a world, that was a flourishing paradise. He was in a garden full of colorful plants.

"Momma!"

A child version of Shiro ran through him. Crying and sobbing as he ran to the prone form of a woman.

"Momma, wake up! The shinigami are here, they are killing everyone. Momma?" The child Shiro was shaking his mother, trying to rouse her. She wouldn't wake, and Ichigo was reminded of his own mother and her death.

"Momma?"

"Prince Kaito! We have to get out of here. The shinigami have reached the spiritual core. They plan to destroy it. We need to get away from this place." A bunch of beings: hollow, arrancar and vizards, ran to Shiro's side, and picked up the crying boy.

There was an explosion, and the sunny sky bled to night as the sun exploded into million pieces. The ground shook and all the greenery turned to dust within seconds. When everything settled, the stone city that surrounded the greenery was all that was left of the once beautiful lands.

He could hear screaming. There was chaos and he saw the black robes of shinigami killing all the surviving residents. He wanted to scream. This was wrong. The shinigami were supposed to be the good guys, but he doubted the residents deserved this.

'It's horrible, ne?'

The scene crumbled, and he was left in a void.

'The destruction of a society that was a parallel to the Soul Society.'

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked the voice.

'You will be our salvation."

Ichigo jerked awake. What a dream. It was a product of his fear for his children he was sure. But why would he dream about a child Shiro in a situation that was strongly reminiscent of his own? Maybe his subconscious was creating something he could relate to Shiro about, because of his desire to protect his children?

"Hey, Strawberry. Did you have a good nap?"

Damn it, there goes his peace and quiet.

III

Norykoi: Few managed it.

Hichigo: If you hadn't slept for a day and a half this wouldn't be a problem.

Ichigo: He's right you know.

Grimm: Yep and why was I not really in this chapter? Bitch.

Norykoi: Hey I was sick, and Grimmjow - Shut the Fuck Up!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I am so, so sorry for the long delay between updates. I have writer's block, plain and simple, but I do try to write every day. It also doesn't help that as soon as school started up I've been buried in homework, and as I can't afford to fail anything this semester, well, I've been neglecting this fic to actually do my homework. Shocker I know. Now that the long boring explanation is out of the way, proceed with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape or form, own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo.

Chapter 11

Ichigo glowered at Grimmjow from his spot on the bed, behind a makeshift wall of pillows. Why wouldn't Grimmjow just leave him the fuck alone so he could wallow in his misery and plot his escape? Not that he really believed he would be able to escape without help, but it was a nice thought. It kept him from falling into despair.

"Aw, come on Strawberry, don't be like that," Grimmjow whined.

Ichigo deliberately turned his nose up like he had seen Rukia do (a product of forty years of having Byakuya as a brother) when she found something that she felt was beneath her notice.

Grimmjow was suddenly nose to nose with Ichigo grinning widely. Ichigo jumped with a yelp, knocking his pile of pillows over, as he was suddenly looking at the ceiling. He grimaced when he felt Grimmjow's rough tongue swipe over his cheek.

"Ick! God damn it, Grimmjow! That's disgusting!"

Grimmjow snickered. "I couldn't resist that scowl of yours, it is just too adorable."

"I'm still a man, damn it! Don't call me adorable!" Ichigo demanded, his fiery gaze willing Grimmjow to catch fire. "Just leave me alone, and let me sleep!" And plot my escape, he finished in his mind. He dared not voice the last part of his thought; he did not want a repeat of the night before.

"You can sleep. I'm simply not leaving this room." Grimmjow said as he stretched out on the bed ignoring the little Strawberry's angry gaze. "Got to keep an eye on you after all. Shiro's orders."

Ichigo flipped him off, before angrily getting off the bed to inspect the book shelf. He knew Grimmjow was there to stay, but damn it, he didn't need a baby sitter. He paused. Okay, so maybe he did, because he would be out of here first chance he got and they all knew it. Still… Grimmjow was acting much more different than he expected he would, especially after what he and _**Shiro **_(even in Ichigo's thoughts the name dripped with venom)had done to him the night before.

After looking at the books, noting that all of Shakespeare works were there (God damn it, Shiro was such a stalker) he asked Grimmjow. "Hey, why did you do that to me? I…I thought you hated me."

Grimmjow studied him carefully.

"I did. Still do a little because of your god damn eyes - you still think you're above me, but regardless of that… _**No**_, because of that, I wanted you, and I couldn't have you, not with Aizen in charge, pretending to be _**God**_." Grimmjow spat with venom. "So I tried to destroy you. I tried to break you into a million little pieces, because I didn't think you could ever be mine, and if I couldn't have you… _**No one could**_! Then Shiro came back, and suddenly, I could have you, I could have you both, and I wanted you very badly."

Shivers went up Ichigo's spine at Grimmjow's dark tone. He swallowed, his throat suddenly parched dry. He expected many different responses, but _that_ was not one of them.

"I hate you, but there's a saying among humans I believe…" Grimmjow trailed off, as if trying to find the right words. "'There is a thin line between love and hate', or some shit like that. I don't love you, of course, I can never love you, I'm a hollow, but we take care of and treasure what's ours, because it's ours… Fuck! This is so hard to explain to someone who doesn't live here! You're mine and Shiro's. That's all that should matter to you. Remember that, and keep out of trouble, and you will be treated like a queen by the both of us. Don't and you will be punished."

Ichigo frowned. Everything Grimmjow was saying rang true, but there was still something more, something lying underneath his words. Something he couldn't identify, something he really didn't want to identify.

He flinched, when the door was flung open, slamming loudly against the wall.

"Grim-kitty, I need you to go babysit the new minion now. I need a break from his condescending attitude." Shiro whined. "Honestly, he's a nightmare, he's too spoiled."

"Then why the hell did you let him out of his cell in the first place! Furthermore why the hell is he still alive? Normally you would have killed him already." Grimmjow was really confused on why Shiro had left Aizen alive in the first place.

"He's a forbidden child. How could I kill him directly. It goes against my vow." Shiro said softly.

Ichigo watched in confusion as Grimmjow slumped then grinned. "I can torture him a bit, can't I?"

Shiro looked thoughtful for a moment. "Only mentally," he consented.

Ichigo sweat dropped at the look of glee that crossed the two's face. He was beyond crept out at this point. He was going to hide behind his wall of pillows now. Away from the crazy arrancar who seemed determined to keep him against his will.

The door slammed shut, and Shiro plopped down on the bed. They sat in silence for a while. Well more accurately, Ichigo sat frozen in fear, while Shiro took the opportunity to lay his head on Ichigo's lap. "Relax, Queeny, I'm too tired to do anything today, and you don't have to worry about Grim-kitty either. Last night was an exception, he usually will back off when he's told no. Although no one here would blame him for disregarding your wishes. To them, you're just a submissive."

Ichigo relaxed slightly. "Why?"

Shiro sighed. Why what? Why could mean a lot of things, and he really didn't want to answer.

"Don't question, just accept, Queeny."

Ichigo was silent for a while thinking back onto the dream, wondering where in the world he had come up with the name Kaito. He didn't realize he had been thinking aloud until Shiro went ridged. He jerked upright and turned to face Ichigo, rage clear on his face.

"That name," he rasped darkly. "Where did you hear that name?" Who did he have to kill for telling secrets to his dear Queeny?

"A dream!" Ichigo managed to breathe out despite Shiro's immense spiritual pressure forcing the breath from his lungs. "I dreamt it."

The pressure vanished as soon as Shiro snapped out of his rage realizing that he was hurting Ichigo. He leaned forward wrapping his arms around trembling Ichigo, and burying his face into the crook of the orange head's neck. Partly to calm himself and partly to reassure Ichigo that he didn't mean to hurt him. "I'm sorry Ichigo, I didn't mean to… I lost control for a moment, will you be alright?" Shiro mumbled.

He released a breath of relief at Ichigo's nod.

"That's good. That's very good." He was shaky; his time in Aizen's presence had really agitated his nerves. That guy was so, ugh…Well, he had Shiro on his last nerve that was for sure. He hated Aizen, and if it wasn't for his vow, Aizen would be dust.

There was one other fact: Aizen was a pawn in his plan to reclaim what Soul Society took from him and his three thousand years ago, some things he would never get back, but his kingdom being returned to something of its former glory was edging closer with each day. He had Aizen to take the fall for everything, and Orihime, well she played a vital part in his plan with her ability to reject reality. It was one of the reasons he would not kill her. He really, really wanted to though.

"Shiro…" Ichigo started softly, bringing Shiro out of his thoughts. "What does the name Kaito mean to you?"

Shiro laughed bitterly. "It's a reminder, a reminder of what was taken from me by the Shinigami." He paused. "And it is my name. The name my mother gave me. **Do not ever call me by that name! ** Queeny, I hate it. I hate being reminded of what I've lost. Of how weak I once was."

Ichigo froze at the dark tone and held back a whimper. He was still terrified of Shiro, but he was doing much better than he thought he would. He wasn't about to pass out at any rate, and he was talking to Shiro without stumbling over his words, which was pretty damn good in his opinion. He'd had already realized he wasn't afraid of Shiro hurting him, he actually wished he would, but Shiro seemed to go out of his ways to cater to his needs. Except when it came to sex, that was only for his own gratification, and as much as he hated to admit it, Ichigo was beginning to like it. He wanted more, he craved it, and for now he was going to chalk that up to pregnancy hormones.

Shiro eyes softened as he gazed upon Ichigo's form. He would never let his little Queeny go, but he doubted Ichigo understood that. If the teen tried to run, he'd drag him back kicking and screaming. Many would call that obsessive love, but Shiro knew it wasn't anything like that. Ichigo was his, just like Grim-kitty was his. He didn't love either of them, but he wouldn't let them go. Hollows didn't love, they obsessed and fixated. And in some ways, Shiro mused, it was far more powerful than humans' love.

"I scared you again, haven't I? Surely you understand I would never physically harm you. You belong to me… and Grimmjow. We will take care of you and protect you. You're our Queen. Why do you still fight us so? I understand the need to adjust, but you try to fight us at every turn."

"You're a hollow, how can you truly understand what you've taken from me?" Ichigo tone was scathing. "You raped me, impregnated me, kidnapped me. You took me from my home, from my family. I can't protect them like this. I promised I'd always protect them, and right now I can't even protect myself from you. You tore down everything I like about myself, which is very little, and replaced it with self-loathing. I hate you! You took me from everything, and then you threatened me with my family and friends' safety!" Ichigo took a deep breath. "And to make it worse, I'm nothing but a possession to you and Grimmjow. You can have my body, but you **will never have me**!"

Ichigo sat partially frozen in shock. Had he really just yelled at Shiro like that? Oh hell, he had. His chest heaved as he attempted to catch his breath. What would Shiro do in response to his outburst?

Shiro found all of it amusing, at least his Queeny's fire was still there. A bit subdued, but it burned just as brightly as before he had tried to break him. He knew now though, that Ichigo wouldn't just break, he'd shatter, and well it was much easier to fix someone who was broken rather than shattered. So instead, he was just going to focus on getting Ichigo to bend.

Shiro shifted so he was behind Ichigo, and then leaned in till his mouth was right next to Ichigo's ear. "You're mostly right, I did all those things. But understand this, you may fight all you want, but I always, **always** get what I want in the end. You can either take that fact with grace or I'll drag you kicking and screaming. It doesn't matter to me."

Ichigo let out a gasp as he was pulled into Shiro's lap. He shivered when he felt Shiro's hand caress his slightly protruding stomach. "They'll be strong. I hope you will come to understand your place in this world. Until then, let us rest. I'm tired, and I'm sure you are as well."

Ichigo didn't bother to fight. This was only a battle, but he planned on winning the war.

**I**

"It will start soon." The cat-eared spirit said as he eyed the growing soul that would soon be his partner.

"That, it will. I wonder will we survive the transition?" His female counterpart asked.

"Who knows, it's been a long time since any of their kind has been born."

Zangetsu was disturbed. Something was wrong. Not with Ichigo exactly, but with the growing souls. There was an inky blackness he associated with Hollow spiritual particles creeping into the two souls.

"What's happening?"

"A pivotal moment in their development, whether we survive this depends on the soul's strength. Not all survive this process, but the bond in place should help. Ichigo will survive, the children though, our partners… We can only hope." The boy said sadly.

**II**

Ichigo shot up as pain coursed through his lower back, and wrapped around to his front. It was agony. He thrashed about as Shiro tried to hold him still. Oh sweet Kami, it hurt so much. Someone was screaming. Oh, he gave a detached thought. That was him.

"Shh, Queeny, it will be alright." Shiro whispered into his ear, then. "GRIMMJOW! Ichigo's going through transition. It too early to be safe, he could lose the cub, get your ass in here!"

Ichigo was vaguely aware of being carried as the pain began to spread.

The twins, he couldn't lose them. He tried to say something, anything, but all that came out of his mouth was a long piercing scream.

"It will be okay Ichigo. You'll be fine."

What about the cubs, would they be alright. Why was Shiro crying? He screamed again as every nerve felt aflame.

Dark spots began to appear in his limited vision. No, no, no. He couldn't pass out. He didn't want to lose his cubs. He… Darkness took him.

**III**

Norykoi: I finally update and I leave you all with a cliffhanger. Mahahahahha

Hichigo: And more emotional baggage.

Grimmjow: And why was I only in the chapter for a little bit.

Ichigo: Am I going to lose the twins? Answer me damn it!

Norykoi: 0.0 Well that is to say, um bye!


	12. Chapter 12

Okay the new and improved chapter 12. A big thanks to my lovely beta. sorry it took so long.

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape or form own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo.

Chapter 12

Shiro sighed. It had been close, far too close. The cubs had barely made it through the transition. Cubs, he mused. All this time he had been convinced he was going to have a single cub, but there were two of them. Two little souls that had grown and developed within their mother's body, two souls that had almost fallen victim of the transition process. It was a very painful process, which kept the children from being born as mindless creatures led by instinct. It allowed them to be born as Arrancar instead of simple hollows. Some never had to go through transition, instead being born as Vizards and, on very rare occasions, as pure Shinigami.

He gently brushed Ichigo's hair to the side. It would be a while before the orange head would wake up, according to Szayel anyway, but then Szayel was not as well acquainted with Ichigo's more stubborn nature. Shiro expected Ichigo to awaken within a few hours, instead of the few days that Sayzel predicted. He then winced as he thought about what Ichigo might try to do, and he briefly wondered if he should try to restrain the fiery boy. In the end, he decided against it.

"So twins, huh?" Grimmjow stood in the doorway, watching Ichigo even though his comment was directed to Shiro. "That's almost unheard of in spiritual pregnancies. Strawberry's potential is far more then we had first realized."

"So it is. I'm worried though. While conceiving twins is uncommon, it is not entirely unexpected. However, both parties survived the transition process, and there's only one other known case of twins that made it to full term, and those were my sisters."

"Sisters?" Grimmjow questioned in a whisper.

"They're dead," was Shiro's clipped answer, and Grimmjow knew better than to pry. Shiro was King, while he was only the privileged second. Higher than the queen but lower at the same time, such was the conundrum that was Hueco Mundo's government. Still Grimmjow was content with his share in life, as everything he had wanted since becoming arrancar was within his grasp.

"When will he wake?" Grimmjow asked. He wasn't worried, that wasn't why he was asking, the blueberry told himself. Okay, damn it, he has actually grown to care for the strawberry. He had become attached, and he knew that soon the feeling would develop into an obsession. Once he became obsessed there would be no turning back, they would become unable to function unless Ichigo was by their side. Obsession was dangerous, but it was the way of Hueco Mundo.

"Szayel says a few days."

"Then he really doesn't know Ichigo very well, does he?"

Shiro burst out laughing. "I guess not."

I

Karin glared at her father. He knew something, while pretending that Ichigo was dead. He couldn't be dead though, as she knew her brother, even if he was dead he would have been right by his sisters' side protecting her and Yuzu. Therefore, it had to be something else. She didn't' understand why no one else could see through the goat face's deception. No matter how dumb Isshin acted, that was all it was - an act. It was annoying, and everyone within the family, even Yuzu, knew that their father only acted like an idiot.

In the beginning, it was their way of coping with their loss - with the death of their mother. They never expected Isshin to keep up the act after all this time. It had become second nature, and they didn't question it. It was normal for the Kurosaki family.

"Why are you lying?" She growled out when she finally cornered her father alone. She may want the truth from her idiot father, but it was no one else's business.

Isshin flinched. So, he was lying. She hated when he did that - tried to protect them.

"What really happened to Ichi-nii? I know he isn't dead," her voice was a whisper, but the tone got her point across.

"It figures that one of my kids would inherit that particular ability." He grumbled almost petulantly. "I can't tell you what happened to him. I don't know where he is, or how he is. I do know however that he is safe, physically at least. Mentally is a whole other can of worms that I'd rather not think about."

Karin glared at her father feeling that he was still holding something back.

"Aaaaand…" She drawled out, mentally cackling at the visible shiver that shot down her father's spine.

"Please don't ask me, Karin. I don't… I can't answer you, not the way you want me to." His tone was low, almost broken.

Karin lowered her head, her hair shadowing her eyes.

"I see." She said simply, even as her mind worked to put together the missing pieces of the puzzle left behind with her brother's disappearance. "I won't tell Yuzu, but old man… I want Ichigo back, and I expect you to do whatever it takes to get him home."

She watched him flinch, strangely satisfied with the reaction. She knew it wasn't his fault but it made her feel better when she could blame someone, and her father was a convenient outlet. She knew it wasn't rational, but at that moment she really didn't care. All she cared about was the fact that her Ichi-nii was missing, and her father knew why.

"I…" Isshin began, but stopped at Karin's glare. "Whatever it takes," he acquisitioned sadly knowing that, in the end, he would disappoint his girls. He couldn't give them their brother back. An idea suddenly hit him: the couldn't give them Ichigo back, but maybe he could send them to Ichigo. There was one problem with that though. He didn't want to send his girls to Hueco Mundo, not as long as Aizen's was in charge, but at a later date, when this war was over… maybe then. This thought was worth pondering.

II

Heavy. That was the first thing he was aware of. His body felt heavy, like it was held under immense spiritual pressure. Where was he? What happened? He groaned at the sudden soreness that made itself known as he tried to move.

"Hey, Shiro, Strawberry's awake!"

He knew that voice. He just couldn't remember who it belonged to at the moment.

"Finally. I was getting worried I might lose the bet." The watery, garbled voice sent a painful shiver up his spine. He definitely knew _that_ voice, its tenor sending waves of terror through his very being. He knew he feared the being that owned the voice even if he couldn't remember why. He instinctively tried to curl into a small unnoticeable ball but was prevented from the action by the pain. He then chose to lie completely still. He had to protect… he couldn't remember what or who, he just knew that he had to protect something, and that it was vital that he succeed. He had to succeed.

"Fuck you!"

"Now?" The watery garble asked sarcastically. "I don't think the middle of the infirmary is the place for that, especially with our terrified little Queeny running completely on instinct.

"You!" The first voice sputtered unable to formulate a comeback. "Wait. Instinct?"

"Ichigo's not in his right mind now. I can tell by the subtle movements he's been making. His movements are just the proof I need to say he has maternal instinct. Even as he is now, he's trying to protect the cubs from any danger. It kind of makes me proud."

Ichigo shot up in the bed as his memories finally made themselves known at the sound of his name, and completely ignored the pain that shot through his body at the sudden movement.

"The cubs!" His voice filled with worry. Were they alright? Did he miscarry?

"The cubs are fine," Shiro stopped that train of thought, before Ichigo could work himself into frenzy. "You, however, are on strict bed rest for the next week or so. It will take some time for the nerve damage to heal." Shiro sounded almost concerned to Ichigo's ears.

"What happened?" He rasped. "All I remember is pain." Burning, unending pain, like his skin has been ripped from his body one tiny piece at a time.

"We call it transition. Usually it is not that painful for the carrier, but there were other factors involved," Grimmjow explained calmly.

"What factors?" Ichigo asked cautiously, he had a sinking feeling that he was about to hear something he didn't want to hear.

"Your body initiated it a month early, as usually the transition doesn't happen till about the fourth month. You having twins was another factor, which is probably what brought the transition early in the first place." Grimmjow stopped for a moment as he thought about what he was going to say next. "Twins surviving the transition process is unheard of, as the spiritual body can't usually support two souls, the weaker of the two souls is usually aborted by the body during the transition."

"Usually?" Ichigo asked carefully. "You said it was unheard of. Is there a case of twins surviving the transition process?"

Shiro nodded. "There is, but in all but one case none of them made it to the full term, they were all stillborn."

Ichigo swallowed. He didn't want to know that, but he knew there was still a chance that his twins would live to see the world outside his soul.

"Don't worry about it Queeny, Our cubs will make it full term. We're too stubborn for them to do otherwise."

Ichigo turned to Shiro, surprise and shock written all over his face. "You spent way too much time in my head." Ichigo blurted out. Then clapped his hand over his mouth in horror of what he had just said.

Shiro and Grimmjow looked at Ichigo's expression of horror and burst out laughing. That was their Ichigo alright - stubborn, with a tendency to open his mouth before thinking things through.

"Oh, Queeny, don't ever change."

"Fuck you!"

"When yer healed." Shiro retorted calmly.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Ichigo cheeks were red from anger.

"Look. Grim-kitty. He's blushing," Shiro grinned manically taking his focus off Ichigo.

"So he is… Oh damn." Grimmjow ducked the incoming spiritually hardened pillow, which smacked Shiro in the head with a loud 'thunk'. "That sounded like it hurt."

Shiro rubbed the side of his head that was hit as he glared at the pillow. "Yer not getting this back," he directed at Ichigo, "and when did you learn to use yer spiritual pressure to enforce objects anyway? Cause that actually hurt a little."

Ichigo's blush darkened. "None of your business."

Shiro cackled. "I see."

"Shiro-sama, Grimmjow-sama," Szayel's timid voice came from the doorway. "If the Queen is awake, then he can be moved to your room. Just keep him off his feet - most of the nerve damage is in his knees and hips."

Shiro sneered at Szayel timid and fearful from. The only reason that the traitor was still breathing, so to speak, was because he was useful, and they all knew it.

"Very well," Shiro stepped over to Ichigo, lifting him off the medical cot, causing Ichigo to hiss at the sudden pressure under his knees. That really hurt.

"Fuck!"

"Bear with me Ichigo, till I can get you into bed. Nerve damage isn't uncommon in male carriers, and I know it's painful for anyone to touch you because of this. Grim-kitty can you go get Queeny his lunch? He needs to eat more than the crackers I left in our room. Oh, and check on the new minion, he's being watched by Starrk and Lilynette."

"Fuck off! I'm going." Grimmjow grumbled a little put out that it wasn't him carrying the Berry.

"Both of you should fuck off and dump me back in the human would." Ichigo muttered petulantly.

"Not happening!" Grimmjow and Shiro replied in unison.

Ichigo chose to flip them off as he grumbled about not being handicapped.

Noriykoi: so I finally managed another chapter. Yay! I half want to scrap this and rewrite it, it's certainly not my best work by any means, but at least I've updated.

Grimmjow: Right I'm just glad you didn't abuse me to much in this chapter.

Shiro: Grim-kitty you do realize she's going to torture you now.

Ichigo: I'm actually kind of glad you gave me nerve damage, they can't touch me inapproatly for at least a couple of chapters. Mahahahah


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or from own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo.

Chapter 13

The newly born souls were much different now from before the transition. They had changed, and they had caused Ichigo so much pain in the process. Zangetsu had briefly contemplated destroying them during the transition, but he knew that doing that would have hurt Ichigo even more than any physical pain. The fiery orangette already loved those two souls beyond any logic or reason. Not to mention the Zanpaktou spirits of the souls would have stopped his attempt. The spirits had changed too: both of them had been infected with hollow spirit particles, turning the whites of their eyes black, and the irises glowed making the color more vibrant than before.

"Do we scare you now?" The girl asked quietly noticing his stare. "We knew this would happen. The transition process is vital to their development, and to our own. We are more powerful than we were before and we will only grow stronger as they grow."

Zangetsu decided to leave the two spirits to their own devices, so they may snap out of their silence. He rather missed their arguing.

"No, you do not scare me," was his parting remark. Still they had left him much to think about. At least it wasn't raining. But damn if those clouds weren't looking ominous.

I

He. Was. Bored. Damn that Shiro! This situation was entirely his fault. He sighed as he swung his legs over the side of the bed determined to walk under his own power for the first time in four days, his knees screaming in protest as he pushed himself off the bed. Still, he functioned under worse pain on the battlefield. But on the battlefield adrenalin made him able to ignore the worst of the pain. Here, he didn't have that particular crutch.

He hissed as he finally managed to make it to upright position using a wall for support. All right, now that he was standing he needed to make it to the bathroom door across the room before one of those two came back to check up on him. Each step felt like getting kicked in the knees by Karin or Tatsuki. After excruciating ten minutes of walking at a snail pace, he made it to the bathroom and sighed in relief. Finally, he could empty his bladder which his kids thought made a good trampoline.

The first thing Shiro noticed when he came to check up on Ichigo was that he was not in bed. The second was the sound of a flushing toilet which quickly calmed his rising panic. The third was the bathroom door opening to reveal Ichigo looking much relived.

"Ichigo, just what do you think you're doing?" Shiro asked calmly, although, on the inside, he was extremely proud of his Queeny. Just four days, and he was already walking. Not a record, but it did prove how determined Ichigo was. Most carries were down for a week on average unless they were lucky enough to be gifted with high-speed regeneration, which was a rare ability and often genetic. His cubs had a good chance of being born with that ability, it might actually explain how both of them survived the transition. His sisters had possessed regeneration as well.

Sometimes he missed them, they were unusually kind and gentle for one of their kind, and despised unnecessary bloodshed. Still, as kind as they were, one had to be very careful to never piss them off, because if you did, unless you were family, you were dead and their next meal. In the end, it was their kindness that got them killed. They say 'time heals all wounds'. Hah, it just dulled the pain. Even after a thousand years, he still missed their presence.

"I had to take a piss," Ichigo's rough voice broke him out of his thoughts. Out of his memories of his beloved older sisters. "And I wasn't waiting around for someone to help when these kids are using my bladder as a damn trampoline!"

Shiro suddenly felt the urge to laugh at Ichigo's outburst. Shaking his head as he saw how much trouble his Queeny was having just standing, he walked right over to Ichigo. Ichigo glared at him having a good idea of what he was about to do. Shiro grinned at the silent message. It just made him want to do this more, and the fact that he would be holding his Queeny was a sweet bonus.

"Don't you…agh!"

Ichigo was swept into Shiro's arms before he could finish his sentence.

"I hate you," he stated flatly, arms crossed and his nose up turned in distaste.

"Heh, that's fine, hate me all you want, I don't really care. What you feel about me does not matter, only that you obey me as your mate."

Ichigo was quiet. Then: "I don't understand, why me? Grimmjow is easy, but why did you chose me? And don't give me shit about mating season. You could have just fucked me and left. So what was so special about me?"

Shiro had been expecting such a question, but not so soon. Ichigo always had a way of being surprising. Still he wasn't quite ready to explain all his reasons to anyone, but perhaps a part of it would be enough.

"Ichigo, what are all hollows attracted to?" He asked as a way of leading into his reasoning.  
>Ichigo was pensive as he thought on it. Hollow were attracted to souls who had…<p>

"Power…They're attracted to power," he whispered. "You chose me because of my power, But I'm not that powerful, I barely survived Grimmjow!"

Shiro smirked. "Not that powerful indeed. Ichigo you do realize that I devoured part of your soul right? Doing that I limited your power, not to mention I fed on the spiritual pressure you produced, and you didn't notice it at all. Ichigo if I hadn't been eating your power, you might have been strong enough to take out Aizen on execution hill. I've been within your soul since before you met Rukia."

"How much did you limit my power then?" There was a fire flaring to life behind his eyes. Shiro took a deep breath nibbling on the excess energy produced by Ichigo's rage. It was delicious.

"Half," was Shiro's mumbled response. Ichigo spiritual pressure soared even higher. It was actually strong enough that he was experiencing the urge to ravish his Queeny to show him that he was the dominate mate. And if it wasn't for the fact that Ichigo was injured, so to speak, that is exactly what he would be doing. Unfortunately, it was time to put a stop to Ichigo's display of power. If he went on too long like that the cubs could be in danger.

"Queeny, you really need to stop challenging me at every turn. If you were in better health, I would be fucking you until you forgot everything but my name. It is time to end this foolish and reckless display." Shiro said unleashing his own power which quickly over took Ichigo's own. "Now be a good Queen and go back to sleep. I've been generous today, but I'm rather annoyed with you right now. I may not be able to fuck you but there are other activates of that nature I could choose to indulge in."

Ichigo glared at Shiro for a few moment longer before he sighed and relaxed into the bed. He was still pissed, but there was really nothing he could do about it. What Shiro did was horrible, but he could understand why. He was a Hollow, and Ichigo never hated Hollows. If anything, he pitied them. Even the one who killed his mother he pitied him. That still didn't stop his desire to see Hollows dead by his own blade.

"You're a bastard." Ichigo grumbled. Then almost whisper: "Could you get me some chocolate ice-cream, and strawberries, I'm kind of hungry," he really hated those damn pregnancy cravings.

II

Ichimaru Gin watched. Soon he would reveal himself to Shiro, but for now, he would watch him and his interactions very carefully. As he watched he found himself somewhat confused. Shiro was not acting like any Arrancar he had previously observed. He almost seemed more human, so to speak.

The room in which he hid was a second control room he had built in order to hide away while still being able to watch the on goings of Las Noches. Even Aizen remained unaware of its existence, and the one that had helped him in its construction was dead by his own hand. It was the best way for him to keep his room a secret.  
>He watched Aizen even closer than Shiro, amused at his predicament. It would be so easy to kill him now. He was defenseless without his massive spiritual pressure, and had been put to work doing menial labor. It amused Gin to no end. Tired of watching Aizen work he switched to a different camera, and got the shock of his life as he watched the stoic Ulquiorra shove his tongue down the lovely Orihime's throat.<p>

"That's different," he commented in somewhat of a shock quickly switching to a different camera. Normally he'd watch, but right now he was in no mood for the show. He sighed. How could everything go so wrong so quickly? Though, the situation could still work to his advantage, especially with Tosen dead. God he had hated that self-righteous bastard almost as much as he hated Aizen.

He turned his attention back to the monitor which was now showing Shiro's room with Ichigo sleeping somewhat peacefully with Shiro tenderly petting his hair in a sign of obvious affection. Up until now, he had managed to avoid his thoughts on Ichigo and his purpose here, although it was quite obvious. If Ichigo had come to Las Noches for the purpose of rescuing Orihime, Gin would have seen coming. Hell that was the plan, but then along came Shiro and all plans went out the window.

He looked over Ichigo again. He could see it then, when he first met Ichigo, that he was Isshin's son. Oh, most wouldn't pick up the subtle hints, but then most didn't have his observation skills. He spent the majority of his afterlife just watching Aizen for the sole purpose of killing him so he could get back what had been taken from his dear Rangiku. Because of that, he saw things that others didn't. Ichigo was just like his father. He had a persona that he used to protect his true self just like Isshin's idiot masquerade. The mask was crumbling though, Ichigo was letting go of his mask so that he could make a stronger one for the sake of his children.

He looked at his dwindling stash of food and sighed, he was going to have to raid the kitchen soon and hope to all hell he wasn't caught. He wasn't quite ready to meet Shiro in person as of yet.

"Well Ran-chan, looks like I've got myself in deep," he whispered to himself as he turned off the monitors. It was time to go restock.

III

Well this sucked. It seemed he was a little careless on his way to the kitchens. His hands were held over his head in a universal sign of surrender at the feel of a sword against his neck. Well it seems he would have to meet Shiro a bit sooner than planned.

"Ma, ma, it seems that I've been caught. So what cha gonna do Grimm-kitty? Kill me?"

"Don't call me that you snake bastard!" Grimmjow snarled. No one but Shiro had the right to call him by that ridiculous nickname. "Now why are you still here? I was pretty sure you flew the coop at the first sign of danger."

"Oh, but Grimm-kun I would never abandon my captain. I was just a bit indisposed." Gin smile widened at the sound of frustration Grimmjow made at the nickname.

"You know what? Screw it!" Grimmjow moved so fast he didn't have time to dodge the incoming blow. Gin saw stars as the hilt of Grimmjow's sword connected with the back of his head. He collapsed groaning, but still conscious. The next hit knocked him out cold. His last thought before the darkness over took him was 'Well at least he is not gonna kill me yet.'

Grimmjow always went straight for the kill otherwise.

IV

He was dreaming again. Shiro was older this time, but not by much, being carried by a female Arrancar with hair as white as his. She shifted him in her grip humming softly into his ear.

"It will be alright Kaito, me and Yoshiko will keep you safe, we won't let those Shinigami get you."

The young Shiro looked up at her with teary eyes. "But I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about you and sister Yoshiko. I don't want you to go away like momma. I don't think I will survive losing you two."

The girl sighed.

"Yoshiro I found more survivors, its not pretty though. Without the spiritual core to support them they turned to cannibalism. I expected it of the low hollows, but not those of the of the higher classes." An identical girl yelled as she ran over the hill.

"Sister Yoshiko!" Shiro squealed squirming at the now named Yoshiro's arms. "I missed you."

Yoshiko smiled at Shiro. "I was only gone for an hour or so. Didn't you have fun with big sister Yoshiro?"

"So I still missed you," He said with a pout. "And of course I had fun with sister Yoshiro, but it's much better when you are both here."

Boom!

He could see dust and a huge Menos (of the mindless variety) on the horizon in the direction from which the explosion came from. The sisters exchanged a glance and grinned wickedly.

"Kaito, be a dear and stay back…" Yoshiro started.

"We're going to go catch us some dinner." Yoshiko finished.

The dream started to fade as Ichigo was jerked into awareness by nausea. This was not the time for morning sickness to pop up and get in his way. He hurled into the bucket kept by the bedside precisely for times like this.

"Gods, I hate this." Ichigo groaned then. "Who the hell names their daughter Righteous Son?" Ichigo couldn't help but wonder. Seriously, Yoshiro? Yoshiko was normal, but were their parents that desperate for names that rhymed?

"Who names their son 'strawberry'?" Shiro mumbled from beside him only half awake, obviously only saying it to be a smartass.

"It means 'one who protects'!" Ichigo said reflexively. "You're infuriating, you…" Ichigo stopped midsentence as he was hit with another wave of nausea. He grabbed his bedside bucket and hurled up the rest of his lunch.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate you lately?" Ichigo asked dryly as he wiped his mouth. Shiro chuckled wrapping his arm around Ichigo and burrowing his face into his shoulder dangerously close to his claim mark.  
>"Frequently. Now what is this about naming someone Righteous Son?"<p>

Ichigo turned to Shiro and gulped not wanting a repeat of a few days ago. Or was it weeks? It was getting hard to tell at this point.

"I had a dream, one similar to the one in which I learned the name Kaito." He paused watching Shiro's expression carefully. Seeing no reaction he continued. "The twins that survived the transition process, they were your sisters right? Yoshiko and Yoshiro?"

Shiro expression slid into one of shock. "Why the hell are you dream…."

Shiro was cut off by the door to their room opening, and Grimmjow waltzing in with unconscious Gin slung over his shoulder.

"Look what I found slinking around the kitchens. He just couldn't wait to meet you."

V

Noriykoi: Hells yes. I finished this before the end of March, and what's this do I see? More plot! And finally a scene I had been planning since chapter five. I feel so much better now.

Shiro: Hey bitch, why the hell are you showing Queeny my past?

Ichigo: Dumbass! For plot purposes obviously, you idiot! And seriously, Yoshiro? I fear what you're going to name my kids Nori or something along those lines.

Noriykoi: (burst into tears) You're all big meanies. Whaaaaaaaa!

Grimmjow: You're twenty one years old, start acting like it.

Noriykoi: (to the readers) Do you see what I have to put up with? (sobs uncontrollably)

Mist shadow (grumbles): And what about what I have to put up with? It is pathetic when I have to correct even the AN for grammar. So stop complaining and get back to writing. *walks off still grumbling*

Yoshiko: From Japanese _良 (yoshi)_ "good", _芳 (yoshi)_ "fragrant" or _悦 (yoshi)_ "joy" combined with _子 (ko)_ "child"

Yoshiro:From Japanese _義 (yoshi)_ "righteous" and _郎 (rou)_ "son".


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and will not ever own the right to bleach. It belongs solely to Tite Kubo.

Warning: a bit of lime in this chapter.

Chapter 14

Ichigo's eye twitched as he stared at the smiling Gin still wondering what the hell had just happened. One minute his _mates _(oh, how he detested that word) were all for killing the silver-haired Shinigami, and the next, they were sitting around talking like they were old friends.

"Um, question?" Ichigo spoke up from his place on the bed. "What the hell just happened?" He demanded angrily.

"We're negotiating. Snake bastard here just happens to have some valuable information. I'm surprised I didn't think of it before," Shiro answered with a shit eating grin on his face. Obviously, whatever crap Gin was sprouting made Shiro very happy. "It will move my plans up by years. Grimmjow, why don't you stay with Queeny while I finish negotiating?"

Ichigo couldn't help but wonder what plans Shiro was talking about, before deciding for the sake of his own sanity not to ask. Especially, as he figured he wouldn't get a straight answer at this point anyway. Then he groaned as he caught the next part of what was said. Why couldn't they just leave him alone for a bit? Oh yeah, because Shrio caught him walking without supervision earlier in the day, and was worried that there would be no one there for Ichigo in case he fell. He hated being lectured.

Grimmjow shrugged, giving a tired yawn in response to Shiro's demand. Taking a glance at Ichigo's cute pouting face, he decided he couldn't resist, the urge had been there since he walked in. So he leaned down, taking Ichigo's chin in his hand to stop unnecessary movement, and thoroughly kissed him.

Ichigo for his part was surprised at the sudden show of affection, and let out a muffled 'oomph' as he was swept up into the sensation of the kiss. He hated both of those bastards but he couldn't deny that his body now craved their touch. He had a feeling it had something to do with the marks they had taken great pleasure in forcing onto his soul. The pregnancy hormones probably played a part too. As to the reason why he was thinking this while being thoroughly kissed…

The moment Grimmjow kissed him, arousal had flooded his body, and now he was horny and couldn't do a damn thing about it. At this rate he was going to quickly become a sex addict. He shuddered at the thought. The need had been slowly creeping in, the need to fuck. He hated it, despised the way his thoughts were turning.

"Hey, Shiro," he called to the retreating figure as he pulled away from Grimmjow kiss. "I want lunch, and Cherry flavored soda. Don't bother coming back to this room without the second item. Oh and fuck off!" He added as an afterthought.

Shiro turned and gave him a calculating look, before grinning widely at Ichigo, knowing exactly what Ichigo was referring to. "Later I promise." Then he closed the door behind him. "Have fun with Grimm-kitty," was heard through the doors.

Ichigo huffed, and Grimmjow snorted in amusement then kissed him again. "You're delicious, Strawberry. I could just eat you up." The words caused a flare of unfamiliar fire to course through his body. He blushed as he felt himself harden at Grimmjow's touch. He hated the way his body responded to sexual contact, hated what their touch could do to him.

Grimmjow pulled back grinning like a loon. "It seems someone likes this. Are you done denying your attraction to the two of us, your need of this?"

Ichigo yelped as Grimmjow took hold of his hardness through the white hakamas he had been forced to wear. "Don't touch me!" Ichigo hissed jerking back into the pillows. Hell no, he was going to keep denying it until his body literally couldn't take any more of the pleasurable sensations.

Grimmjow sighed and backed off. He shifted so he was lying beside Ichigo. "You know you should let me get you off. It'll only going to result in pain for you otherwise."

Ichigo only heard part of what he was saying, amazed that Grimmjow had backed off at all. He knew very well that if it were Shiro with him now, it would have been a different situation all together. Shiro wouldn't have stopped, and because Grimmjow did, Ichigo felt an odd sort of affection starting to form. He didn't like Grimmjow, but he didn't quite hate him anymore. He was starting just to feel indifferent to Grimmjow's presence anyway, this new respect just pushed it forward faster.

Grimmjow chuckled at his star struck look. Ichigo was just so adorable, with that look of thoughtful confusion. He knew he wouldn't understand why he backed off at his request, but he had his reasons. He wasn't born a hollow after all, not like Shiro who grew up with the morals of Hueco Mundo engraved into his very soul. Losing his sisters probably didn't help his fragile mindset.

"Why did you back off? Shiro wouldn't have," Ichigo asked turning a penetrating stare towards Grimmjow.

Grimmjow snorted. "I have more honor than that. The first time it was necessary, the bond had to be closed or you would have slowly withered away until you became a hollow. You can hate me for that all you want, I will even admit I deserve it, I know what rape can do to a human, it is one of the only memories I have left from my life. However, I will not apologize for taking a necessary action. I like the Ichigo you are now, not the pale imitation you could have possibly become."

Ichigo paled with each word of Grimmjow's explanation. "I could have become a hollow?" He whimpered his hand immediately going to his stomach. "Why…because he ate part of my soul?" Tears suddenly began to fall from Ichigo's eyes.

Grimmjow jerked back wide eyed at the sudden outburst of tears then attempted to calm him. "Hey now, Strawberry, don't cry. Please, don't cry. I don't know how to deal with that. Please don't cry!" Grimmjow's voice went to a high pitch in his desperation.

"It's not fair! Why the fuck does all this shit happen to me? I hate my fucking life!" Ichigo tried to get up, so he could pace angrily while ranting, but fell short as he was still weak, so settled for dramatically flinging his arms. "Oh wait! I'm dead now, but does anyone think to tell me before it was too late? Nooooo! 'Oh, Ichigo, my darling son," he mocked his dad, "I hope that you never find out that in order to become a shinigami you actually had to die.' Fucking Oyaji!" He angrily hit a pillow before suddenly deflating and asking in a broken tone, "Kami, why the hell is my life so fucking messed up?"

Grimmjow for his part was surprised at Ichigo's breakdown. He was even more surprised when Ichigo lunged at him wrapping his arms around his chest and crying into his shoulder. Hesitantly Grimmjow patted his shoulder in somewhat of a comforting gesture.

"Shhh, it okay, it will be alright!"

"It's not fair." Ichigo mumbled and sniffled.

Grimmjow sighed, now rubbing comforting circle on Ichigo back. He continued to do so until the sobs quieted and Ichigo's breathing evened signifying sleep. It seemed that Ichigo had been pushed just a bit too far, and he supposed that he and Shiro had pushed for too much too quickly. Being raped three times, and getting pregnant from it, then get kidnapped and held against his will, add going through Transition on top of all that, Grimmjow found himself surprised that Ichigo hadn't snapped sooner.

He was brought out of his musings with Shiro entered the room.

"How's Ichigo?" He asked, noting the tear tracks on his sleeping face.

"He had a little breakdown. I'm actually surprised he hasn't had one sooner. The mind can only take so much before it snaps under pressure."

"It's strange. I actually feel a sense of affection towards him. I don't love him, but it's very close. I probably would have loved him if I was capable of the emotion." Shiro said after a long silence, watching Ichigo with affection and devotion that was very clear to Grimmjow.

"Who says you aren't? Cause I'm pretty sure it's love I feel." Grimmjow's voice was so low that Shiro had to strain to actually hear the sentence spoken. "I just don't like dealing with that damn emotion."

"I was born an arrancar, Grimmjow. I don't have those lingering emotions from being alive. I can't love. I wasn't born with the ability."

"Bullshit!" Grimmjow whispered softly shifting Ichigo into a more comfortable position. "You don't see it, but you're more human, than those that once were. Your emotions are purer than those whom forgot the memories of their human lives in order to survive here. Look at him, and honestly tell me that you don't have the ability to love him."

Shiro looked. Really looked. His chest hurt, it felt like someone had stabbed him repeatedly. Could he actually love Ichigo? He honestly didn't believe so. He was a hollow, so it wasn't possible, right? Finally, after a long silence, he whispered, "I honestly don't know. Perhaps it's possible. I feel regret that I've caused him so much suffering, and I owed him my life. I know I at least care for him, but love, Grimmjow? I honestly don't know. I wish I did."

Grimmjow gave a long suffering sigh. "Come here, let's snuggle with our strawberry and get some sleep, then you can tell me what went on with Gin."

Shiro grinned, crawling under the covers quiet happily. Perhaps this time he could go to sleep without dreaming memories… he shot up as the thought occurred to him. Was he passing his memories subconsciously to Ichigo through the mark? If so then…

"Shiro whatever you're worrying about can wait till tomorrow, for now get some sleep. You're developing bags under your eyes."

Laying back down in answer, he mused that if Ichigo ended up dreaming what he dreamed, then that would prove his theory. So he closed his eyes and let sleep take him. He really needed a good night's sleep.

I

Orihime honestly didn't know how it happened. She didn't love him, but she wouldn't deny that she potentially could, and she couldn't deny that she found him attractive. She shifted bringing the sheets up to cover her bare chest. Perhaps it was loneliness that drove her to seek comfort in his arms. She hadn't seen Ichigo yet, but that didn't mean she couldn't feel him, and she remembered him screams echoing ominously bouncing off the walls.

She loved Kurosaki Ichigo, not Ulquiorra Ciffer, so why did she sleep with him? Especially so soon after hearing Ichigo's heart wrenching cries of pain. Perhaps those cries were the reason she turned to the stoic Arrancar as a way to forget the agony that linger in her heart from being helpless to do anything that could help Ichigo.

"Onna," the voice was devoid of any telling emotions, "Your morning meal will be here soon, after you eat I will escort you around Las Noches if you so desire."

His eyes avoided looking into her own, so she reached up to make him look at her, wincing at the sudden pain on her shoulder. "You… bit me?" Her words relayed her confusion. Then the Stoic Ulquiorra did something that surprised her - he flinched.

"You don't understand what happened last night, do you?" He sounded like his heart had just been ripped out, then he straightened up. "Very well, I suppose it's to be expected, you're only human, but now you're my human. I don't expect you to understand this concept yet, but you will very soon." And with those parting words he was gone leaving a very stunned Orihime.

"Wha?"

Why did if feel like she had just gotten into something much bigger than simple sex?

II

Once a week Juushiro and Shunsui got together to drink sake, talk about their woes, and gossip like teenage girls. This week's topic of discussion was one Kurosaki Isshin, and his son.

"So the little bastard's still alive, huh?" Shunsui commented angrily. "I've missed that damn brat, god it hurt when I was told he was dead. Still, it seems he has made quite a life in the living world. And now it seems us Shinigami have caused to fall apart around him."

Juushiro was quiet, then slowly. "I don't think Ichigo's dead."

"And why not? I doubt Isshin would lie about that… Unless..." Shunsui trailed off as a thought occurred to him. "Central 46."

It was a statement. They both knew very well that their central government was run by nobles who looked down upon those who was not a part of their vision. Isshin was tolerated, being the Captain Commander's son, and a strong Shinigami. They still hated him for who his mother was - a worthless nobody in comparison to their _noble_ blood.

Isshin had loved his mother dearly, and he could see the looks she received, and then she was assassinated, and everyone knew it was Central 46 that sent the assassins. They knew of the mutual hate between Isshin and Central 46. They couldn't touch Isshin wary of his father's ire if he came to harm, nor his daughters as they were of the living, but Ichigo was in the realm of their influence, he was vulnerable to the power wielded by Central 46, but they couldn't touch him if he was already dead.

"I believe so. Even though it is a new generation taking the stands, Isshin will never trust Soul Society's government after what happened to his mother. His daughters are safe until the day they die a mortal's death, his son is not. And bringing his own self out of hiding makes him a target to focus on. This way he is shielding his children. The idiot." Juushiro bit out the last bit affectionately. He knew of Yamamoto's ruling resulting in the fact that Central 46 would be unable to decide Isshin's punishment for desertion, and illegally living in the living world, and the worst crime of all in Central 46's eyes, the old ones' anyways - producing offspring with a human.

"Well, the best we can do is wish the little brat luck. He's all grown up now with brats of his own, although…" Shunsui said cracking a bitter smile. "I kind of miss him following me around, and clinging to my knee like a lost puppy."

Juushiro laughed, agreeing full heartedly at the memories of a child Isshin.

"I feel so old now," he mused.

Shunsui closed his eyes and replied. "Well, twenty two hundred year is pretty old, and you do have white hair.'

Juushiro huffed, then sighed, used to Shunsui antics. "So it is."

III

Noriykoi: I finished a chapter in less then a week. What the hell. Okay who spiked my caffeine?

Grimmjow: Nori, no one touched your god damned drink, although that show me and Shiro gave may have helped get the creative juices going.

Ichigo: Do you have to remind me? I was watching too.

Shiro: Yes, you should joins us next time Ichigo, instead of just watching.

Noriykoi: Guys stop hinting at the next chapter, you bastards. Sorry Mist, these three love to torment me.

Mist_shadow (raises her head off the sheets of paper with red markings all over): huh? Did you say something? Ichigo, lay off the soda, it's not good for the babies. (goes back to marking)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape or form own Bleach. It is the intellectual property of one Tite Kubo; I am just playing with his dolls.

Chapter 15

He was dreaming again, but he was pretty sure that this time it was a normal dream brought on by him being horny, which he was going to blame on pregnancy hormones. He was desperately trying to advert his eyes as he watched Shiro fuck Grimmjow into the sands of Hueco Mundo. They both looked younger somehow. Shiro for example had shorter hair only reaching to his mid-back, while Grimmjow was the opposite - his hair was longer, just brushing his shoulders.

It was like watching a train wreck, as he found he couldn't pull his gaze away from the sight. He couldn't deny that the sight turned him on. He groaned at his own thoughts, those two were going to turn him into a sexual deviant.

Sighing he turned his attention to his hard on, which he began to palm. It was degrading to have to resort to this because of a damn wet dream. He pumped his hardness in time with Shiro's trusts into Grimmjow. He moaned, enjoying the sensation, and ashamed of them at the same time. It only made the situation worse. Just as he was about to come within the dream, he woke up to being sandwiched between the two and a raging hard on in his pants. Well this sucked, and it was absolutely embarrassing.

He sucked in a breath as Shiro's hand groped him.

"Queeny, just what in the world were you dreaming about to get you this hard?" Shiro asked as he stroked Ichigo through his hakama.

"I don't want to talk about it, and don't touch me!" Ichigo swiped at his hand. Shiro grinned.

"I'll have ta guess then. Was I fucking Grimm-kitty?"

Ichigo hissed, jerking into Grimmjow's chest. Who immediately wrapped his arms around him in a vice grip and nuzzled his face into Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo didn't know what to think anymore. How the hell did Shiro know what he was dreaming about?

The grin widened at Ichigo's reaction, Shiro removed his hand from Ichigo's groin, bringing it up to take hold of his chin instead, and pulled him in for a kiss. Shiro had never kissed him like that before; he had always been demanding, and harsh leaving him with bruised lips. This time the kiss was gentle, barely brushing his lips. It was in no way helping his raging hard on. If anything, it was making it worse. He moaned as Grimmjow's tongue licked at the back of his neck.

Shiro pulled back, and untied Ichigo's obi and then pulled his hakamas off.

"Please don't," Ichigo whimpered, but didn't really try to struggle. He knew as the way he currently was he would only waste time and energy, for they were far more powerful, physically anyway. Shiro sighed.

"I'm only going to get you off. No penetration, I promise. Well, not unless you want it." Then he leaned down and licked the tip at the same time as one of Grimmjow's hands slipped around, and took hold of the base of Ichigo's hardness.

Ichigo was in heaven at the sensations. Would it really be so horrible to give in, to let them pleasurehim? It wouldn't mean anything to him, but it felt so good, and it wasn't like he was a virgin anymore. Plus, as much as he denied it, deep down, he really enjoyed the sex.

"Ichigo, I want to fuck you. Will you let me?" Grimmjow's voice whispered in his ear. "I'll take you to new heights of pleasure. All you have to do is say yes."

He really shouldn't, but at the moment he was just so tired, and he wanted to forget all the bad that had just been piling up one thing on top of another. Still he wasn't gonna give a verbal response, he still had his pride. So, he just relaxed under their ministrations, let them guide his body to pleasure. He didn't say a word; he just let them do as they pleased. He could stop Grimmjow with a word; Shiro, however, was a whole other story.

"My Ichigo," Shiro said softly, kissing him gently. "I wanna fuck you too. If you want us to stop, say so now, because this will be your only chance." Ichigo was too far gone in pleasure to comprehend or even care anymore.

"Still defiant I see, but at least you're not fighting us anymore."

They moved in sync; bringing him to the brink, but never letting him fall over the line. He moaned, and screamed in his pleasure. Grimmjow was whispering sweet nothings in his ear and Shiro was tenderly touching him, paying extra attention to his baby bulge.

In this moment, for the first time, he felt as if they loved him. He knew better though, they were hollows; they could never truly love him like he dreamed, and because of them he never would. He would never escape them now, he knew that with an undeniable surety. He hated them, but he could see at least one good thing that came out of all this misery - his children. They were his world now, and he would do anything to protect them. That was something they all knew. And as long as they knew that they would be able to control him.

All thoughts flew from his mind as his orgasm overtook him. His chest heaved, as he tried to form coherent thought. Then finally, "Where the hell is my cherry soda?"

So it wasn't the most articulate thing to say after a round of mind blowing sex, but he was thirsty damn it, and he wanted a god damn cherry soda.

Shiro who had been enjoying the afterglow of sex, sweat dropped, sighed, then reached over the side of the bed and pulled up a sixteen-ounce bottle of cherry soda. "I didn't forget, you were just asleep when I came back."

Ichigo snorted as he snatched the bottle out of Shiro's hand, then flipped him the bird. Shiro snickered at his Queeny's antics. Ichigo may have submitted to sex, but he was still as fiery and bitchy as ever. Grimmjow snickered as well, digging on his side of the bed for the apple Shiro kept in case of Ichigo needing a snack.

"Not lunch, but it will do as a snack until then, don't you agree Strawberry?" Grimmjow asked. "Lunch should be delivered soon."

Ichigo frowned at the apple then asked. "Banana, and hot sauce sandwich?" His eyes were almost sparkling in innocence. "I'm really craving one right now, along with some cherries, lots of cherries." He took a sip of his cherry soda and moaned in absolute bliss. He could just live off cherries right now. He still wanted that banana and hot sauce sandwich though.

Shiro and Grimmjow sweat dropped. Grimmjow hesitantly replied. "Yeah, sure." Then whispered to Shiro in an undertone, "Those cravings are going to kill us."

"Probably."

Ichigo glared, then smiled evilly at the two of them. "Since we're a family now, we should eat it together."

Shiro and Grimmjow paled at the sickly sweet tone Ichigo managed to produce. It was terrifying in a variety of different ways. Ichigo was really becoming quite the bitch, and they couldn't be more proud. This kind of personality was a must-have to survive Hueco Mundo.

"I should have just kept my mouth shut."

Shiro snickered at his distress then went green as their lunch arrived. He was so blaming Grimmjow if he ended up worshipping the porcelain god. The smell alone already had his stomach revolting.

Ichigo's smile brightened.

I

Gin was glad that the meeting between him and Shiro went well, even if it was much sooner than he had originally planned. He had much more freedom than with Aizen in control at any rate, and he had managed to keep his control room a secret. And with Shiro bearing down on him that was saying something. Shiro had only requested that he wear a partial spiritual pressure suppressor, and while he wasn't too thrilled with the idea, he understood Shiro's reasoning. Gin was an unknown, not someone who held his ire, but still Ichigo was Shiro priority and Gin was thus a risk. And anyway, he only ordered half of Gin spiritual pressure suppressed, so that was something.

Gin sighed as he ate his meal in the silence of the empty room. He missed his Ran-chan; she had always known what to say to cheer him up when he was down. He really missed her, and he had probably destroyed her emotionally, and it hurt knowing he had probably lost her forever, but if he could get back what Aizen stole from her it would all be worth it.

"Gin-sama." A terrified voice brought him out of his thought. He turned his attention to the terrified Sayzel. "Shiro has requested that you write down everything you think is prevalent into this journal." Sayzel held up a journal along with a pen.

Gin grinned.

"Why ya so terrified pinky? Imma not gonna be able to hurt ya at only half power."

Sayzel shivered, then looked him straight in the eyes. "Not physically no, however you like to fuck with people's minds, and you're very good at it."

Gin's grin widened. "Oh, so you don't want to entertain me? How disappointing." Gin walked over and plucked the journal out of Sayzel's hands. Then he leaned down so he was right beside his ear. "You should keep me entertained, who knows what I would do when I'm bored. Perhaps I'll kill you." He pulled back and threw over his shoulder at the frozen Sayzel. "Just kidding."

Sayzel quickly backed out of the door, figuring he had pushed his luck far enough for one day. He didn't doubt for a second that Gin would make good on his subtle threat, and he had no wish to die.

The second Sayzel was gone from his sight Gin dropped his smile. He hated smiling all the time, but it was the best way to unnerve his victims. Right now though, he was too exhausted mentally to keep his unnerving smile up, to keep his mask up when he didn't have too.

He dropped the journal onto the table then made his way to flop on the bed. He watched the moon out of the window, and wondered what Hueco Mundo was before it was made into this eternal desert of night. He sighed again; he really wanted his Ran-chan right now.

"I miss you Rangiku. I wish you were here to tell me everything will work out fine. I want to see you one last time, just one last time."

II

Orihime was a woman on a mission, and that was to find out what the hell Ulquiorra meant when he said she was his. She belonged to no one; although she wouldn't mind belonging to Ichigo.

"Ulquiorra-kun," she started tentatively. "What did you mean when you said I now belong to you, as far as I'm concerned I don't belong to anyone?"

Ulquiorra frozen as he sat the plate of food down in front of her, then he stiffly took the seat across from her.

"Eat your meal first, then I will answer any question you have about last night."

His face was carefully blank, it was different the stoic mask she was used to. He really didn't want to talk about what had happened, but he was going to anyway. She was glad for that, it would make things so much easier. Ooh, a banana and hot sauce sandwich. She didn't notice that Ulquiorra had turned green with disgust. As to why this was, he tasted all the foods in case of poisons, and her choice in food was not to his taste. He really couldn't see how she could eat anything that damaging to the pallet. He shuddered as she happily munched.

"Oh, this is so good. You should have a bite Ulquiorra-kun." Orihime moaned in bliss. Ulquiorra flinched.

"No, this food is meant for you. I am a Hollow, it is not necessary for me to eat as you humans do."

Orihime shrugged as she finished her sandwich, missing Ulquiorra's breath of relief.

"If there is one thing that's great about place it's the food." She said happily. "Now, Ulquiorra-kun will you answer my question? Why did you say I belong to you?"

"Because as of last night you do. In Hollow terms you could say our night together was the same as a human wedding ceremony, except much deeper, as Hollows do not have…" He paused looking for the appropriate term, "A divorce. We stay with our chosen mate till one of us dies."

Orihime suddenly felt sick.

III

Ishida Uryu could not believe Ichigo was dead. He had apparently died in his sleep from a terminal illness that he had been diagnosed with a couple of months ago. It was total bull crap meant to satisfy those who had no idea of the existence of the spiritual world. He suspected an arrancar had finally managed to kill him. It somewhat hurt.

Ishida as a rule didn't like Shinigamis. Ichigo however was an exception, even if he pretended to hate him. Truthfully, he cared for the kind hearted substitute, and he could understand Ichigo's need to become stronger, so that he could protect those dear to him. He was going to miss their arguments.

The news of Ichigo's death was not the only thing weighing heavily on his mind. Tatsuki had informed him that Orihime was missing. He was going out of his mind with worry, because his friends seemed to be disappearing one by one.

Sado seemed unmoved by the news, other than upping his training. When asked why, he had replied that Ichigo was counting on him to have his back. He would always have his back even if he wasn't there. Ishida had to get away less he broke down in tears. Then he got to thinking. Was Ichigo really dead? The story told was too thin, and he got it from second-hand sources. He needed to go to the source. He winced, not completely believing in what he was about to do. He was going to visit Kurosaki Isshin.

IV

For the first time in days, for a brief moment, the clouds had cleared, and the warmth of the sun that existed in Ichigo's inner world shined down upon them.

"Hey Old Man, watcha doing?" The young cat eared boy asked curiously.

Zangetsu sighed. The two of them knew so much, and at the same time so little. He opened an eye and looked down at the two curious faces.

"I am meditating, perhaps you should try it. It's good for clearing the mind.'

The two children made a face, obviously not pleased with that idea. Then skipped off, leaving him alone, they didn't want to be affected by his poison of meditation as they called it. He then returned to his semi peaceful state until it was interrupted by him being hit upside the head with a bolt of lightning.

"Sorry, old man!" The girl yelled not sounding apologetic at all. "We're practicing our powers."

Zangetsu took a calming breath, concentrating on ignoring the giggling of the two terrors. Still they had kind of grown on him. He was going to miss them when they were gone. Not that he would ever admit that aloud.

V

Noriykoi: Woohoo, I'm on a roll.

Ichigo: I gave in way too easy, I am not that easy of a fuck!

Shiro: Read carefully Queeny, you only gave in 'cause you knew fighting would be pointless.

Grimmjow: You got us back to. (shudders) I'm gonna go worship the porcelain god some more.

Noriykoi: Well Mist hope you enjoyed it.

Mist_shadow: yep, I did. Very little mistakes this time *beams*. Some fish with pickles and fermented milk, Ichigo? I also have rye bread, potatoes and garlic for the weak stomachs over there *waves towards a bathroom where sounds of retching can be heard*. Oh, and caviar, must not forget caviar.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not, have not, nor will I ever own Bleach. Bleach is the intellectual property of one Tite Kubo.

Chapter 16

For Ichigo the day was a good one: he was walking under his own power with very little pain and Shiro and Grimmjow were indisposed for the moment. He really couldn't believe that they had actually eaten that concoction and all it took was a little taunting on how only real men could eat a banana and hot sauce sandwich. Why was his gender so predictable?

He grinned wickedly at the sound of retching from the bathroom as he continued his trek toward the big black door that signified his temporary freedom, at least until those two dragged him back kicking and screaming. It would probably make Shiro either pissed or amused, depending on his mood after the close relationship with the white friend. Ichigo smirked knowing that it would most certainly just amuse the psychotic Arrancar. He simply didn't want to dwell on what would happen if he was pissed instead.

He stopped just a few feet from the door, looking down at the dirty clothes he was wearing. He blushed remembering why they were dirty in the first place. He immediately turned to the wardrobe to search for something decent and clean. Upon opening it, his eyebrow twitched in irritation. He let out a sigh and grabbed the white lined with red that was clearly Shiro's favored outfit. It was kind of big at the shoulders since Shiro had broader shoulders causing it to slip and ride low on his collarbone, but other than that the yukata fit just fine. Now in a clean outfit, he was ready to face the world outside the walls of Shiro's room with glee. Even if it was only for a short time.

I

Shiro lay by the garbage can, moaning in pain and growling at his own stupidity. He swore that he would never ever allow his pride to cause him to do something this stupid again. Grimmjow was in much the same state except he was hunched over the toilet with his head resting on the seat.

"For the record, Grimm-kitty, I blame you for this," Shiro groaned, "I will never again be curious about Queeny's eating habits nor will I let him bait me into . . . ." Shiro stopped mid-sentence just in time to empty what was left in his stomach into the garbage can. "Fuck me!" He whined.

Grimmjow gave a weak laugh before he replied, "Maybe later."

Shiro flipped Grimmjow off and groaned, his stomach rolling threateningly yet again. A few minutes later he was feeling better, when he noticed it. Shiro felt Ichigo's Soul Pressure somewhere outside of the room that they had left him in and from the feel of it he had left some time ago.

"Why, that conniving bitch!" His tone was harsh, yet in awe at Ichigo's pure guts.

Shiro was torn between being pissed at Ichigo for leaving the room without protection and being proud of his resourcefulness. He settled for proud, even though he was still somewhat pissed. Ichigo would have to be punished for putting himself into danger like this; Las Noches still had traitors lurking in the shadows, despite Grimmjow killing most of their numbers. Still Ichigo's pure nerve was something to be proud of in his Queeny.

Grimmjow noticing Shiro's tense posture took in the lack of Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure and grinned knowing that something entertaining was going to happen soon. Grimmjow knew that look from experience. Either someone was about to die or Shiro was thinking of punishment for someone who disobeyed him. As long as it wasn't him, he was in for some quality entertainment, but he knew for a fact it would be Ichigo suffering punishment this time.

"So how are we going to punish him?"

Shiro was thoughtful for a moment before a wicked grin broke out. "I have an idea."

II

Orihime blinked at the feel of Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure wandering aimlessly around. She looked up at her silent escort. He sighed at the unasked question, then adjusted their course. It wouldn't do to let the Kings' mate wander around in that condition anyway. Plus Orihime's smile made it worth it.

"Kurosaki-kun, you're alright!" She smiled as she approached him though she stopped short of touching him.

Shiro may not have said it when he delivered his warning, but she had a good feeling that he would not appreciate her touching what he considered his property. She had no wish to die at his hand, and she figured that was exactly what would happen if she did not heed his warning to an extreme degree.

Ichigo gave a small smile, happy to see that Orihime was okay. Well, as okay as one could be being locked up within the white walls of Las Noches. He briefly wondered about her hesitance, because she usually gave him a bone crushing hug at this point. He shrugged thinking nothing of it, this was Orihime after all, she was a bit of an airhead, and no one would deny that.

"Hey, Inoue. It's good to see . . ." he trailed off as his eyes caught the bite mark on her shoulder, and then softly asked, "Were you willing?"

He felt rage boiling to the surface. He could deal with being raped, he could deal with being kidnapped by two sadistic Arrancar, hell he could even, if only somewhat, deal with being pregnant, even if his masculinity was taking a steep dive. What he could not deal with was his friend suffering the same fate, because that would mean he had failed again, just like he had failed to protect his mother.

At first Orihime was clueless as to what he was asking, at least until she saw him fingering the bites on his shoulder.

"Oh," her face turned to face Ulquiorra questioningly, who was now sporting a faint spot of color on his nose. She turned to Ichigo and smiled brightly, "Of course, I was, Ichigo."

She flinched when Ichigo narrowed his eyes further instead of relaxing.

"And did you know what you were getting into?" His voice was icy as he turned his glare to Ulquiorra. "Because I highly doubt that he took the time to tell you, am I right? So did she know?"

Ulquiorra flinched slightly at the perceived threat. If Ichigo truly wished that he could go to Shiro and have something done to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra knew he was on thin ice with Shiro as it was, just because he had genuinely served Aizen. But he knew now that Aizen was weak; he would not serve weak trash.

"She did not. I knew she was human, but I did not take that into account during our joining."

"Ulqui, don't say it like that!" Orihime said in worry stepping between them with her hands waving frantically, and her face red in obvious embarrassment.

"Ulqui . . . That is what is known as a nickname, correct?" Ulquiorra said in a lost tone, his attention completely on Orihime.

There was an awkward silence. After a few minutes, one of them interrupted the silence.

"At least you were honest," Ichigo choked out, still trying to comprehend Ulquiorra's bluntness. He was blunt, but he at least tried for subtle when it was needed, this guy wouldn't know subtle if it kicked him in the ass.

Ichigo's face was matching Orihime's in color at this point. Ulquiorra stared blankly.

"There is no reason for me to be dishonest. Orihime is my mate and you are my queen."

Ichigo winced, "Could you not call me that?"

"If that is what you wish, Kurosaki-sama."

Ichigo winced at the formality but let it slide. It was better than Queen. Shiro got away with it because there was nothing Ichigo could do to stop him. Everyone else however, he would beat to a bloody pulp.

"So, Kurosaki-kun, have they been treating you well?" Orihime asked thinking of his screaming echoing through Las Noches.

"Well enough, although they won't let me out of that damn room!"

"Really, but then why were you screaming last week? You didn't stop screaming for hours, it was horrifying."

Ichigo's hand went to his stomach. "Do you know why I am here? Why they brought me here?"

"Well," she said thoughtfully. "Shiro-san seemed like he was in love with you when we spoke. I would have to guess because he wanted you by his side!"

Ichigo let out a bitter laugh. "I'm pregnant and that bastard's the sire. He doesn't love me, I'm nothing more than a possession for him to own. A breeder to him and Grimmjow, and I don't even want to talk about what this has done to what little masculinity I had left. Damn that Shir . . . He is standing behind me isn't he?" He asked whining at the end taking in Orihime's star struck expression, and the fact that her gaze was locked on something just beyond his head. Shiro's amused cackle was all the answer he needed. At least it wasn't his pissed one. Oh fuck! He sweat dropped: he could already tell the differences between his cackles.

Ulquiorra immediately moved closer to Orihime, his hand coming to rest over the mark on her shoulder. His body language was very protective, even though he knew if his King wanted to do something to her, there was almost nothing he could do.

"Ohoo, congratulations, Ulquiorra, on taking a mate. I hope she is behaving for you unlike mine, who was not supposed to leave the room." Shiro said gleefully.

Ichigo winced as he caught the undertones in his voice. Well it looked like he was wrong about the cackle; Shiro was definitely pissed.

"She has been no trouble. I am satisfied with my choice. She will bear strong young, I am sure." Ulquiorra replied stoically.

Orihime turned to gasp at Ulquiorra's choice of words.

"I am sure that she will; now me and my mate must return to our chambers. Do enjoy your walk." Shiro cackled as Ulquiorra guided Orihime down the hall and farther away. "Now Queeny, let's discuss your impromptu stroll." His voice was hard and icy, but Ichigo could detect no anger and that terrified him.

"I'm. . . ."

"You're not." Shiro cut him off and started walking towards his rooms.

Ichigo clamped his mouth shut and started to silently trek after the albino. Even though he could have had Shiro drag him kicking and screaming, he did not because it would do him no good to do so and it would only amuse Shiro further. Ichigo started to contemplate it just to make Shiro calm down some.

"Do not even think about it. It would only annoy me further." Shiro growled without even looking back at him or pausing in his stride.

When they arrived back at the room, Grimmjow was already waiting and there was a new addition to the bed, shackles. He turned to stare at Shiro.

"You are now grounded Queeny, strip."

Ichigo had had enough at this point and said one single word, "No!"

Grimmjow laughed knowing that there was no stopping Shiro once he got something like this into his head from past experiences. Grimmjow shivered slightly at the memory.

"So defiant," Shiro whispered "But you do not have a choice."

Then he pulled Ichigo over to the bed. Ichigo desperately tried to pull away. He stopped cold as the first shackle closed around his ankle. Shiro took the opportunity to rid Ichigo of his clothes before shackling his wrists as well. Ichigo lay naked and chained to the bed. He pulled at the chains and whimpered, he had enough slack to move around, but he was effectively rendered unable to get off the bed. Damn

Shiro and Grimmjow! Damn them to the deepest pits of hell!

"I hate you." Ichigo rasped, voice thick with fear.

Grimmjow started rubbing soothing circles on Ichigo's back as Shiro began disrobing.

"Please don't." Ichigo begged.

"Quiet Queeny. You're being punished. Grimm-kitty, hold his head still." Shiro commanded.

The soothing circles stopped and Grimmjow held his head so he was staring right ahead and at Shiro's dripping cock. Ichigo shut his eyes trying to block out the image, until he was given a light smack on the cheek.

"Keep your eyes open I-chi-go. I want you to see every second of your punishment. Do it again and Grimm-kitty will smack you much harder," Shiro said lowly positioning his cock so that it was pressing against Ichigo's tightly closed lips. "Now suck. If you bite, you will regret it."

Then he thrust forward forcing his cock into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo gagged, feeling tears prick his eyes. He didn't like it, but tentatively sucked unsure of what he was doing. He pulled back at a particularly hard thrust coughing and gasping for air. Shiro waited for a moment before grabbing his head and forcing his cock down Ichigo's throat.

Grimmjow let go of Ichigo's head as Shiro took over and moved his attention to Ichigo's semi-hard cock. The first stroke had him moaning around Shiro's cock. Shiro brought his other hand up to pet Ichigo's hair as he continued his violent thrust down Ichigo's throat.

"Yer really good at this, Queeny. If I didn't know better I would say you've done this before." Shiro said as his thrusts became even harder. "I am about to come. You will swallow."

Ichigo cringed at the salty taste of the cum. He tried to swallow it all but some dribbled down his chin. Grimmjow climbed up his body to clean up the mess left behind.

Ichigo pulled away and grabbed the bucket by the bed and threw up. He groaned.

"You looked so beautiful with yer face streaked with tears like that." Shiro commented while lazily stroking his erection so that it was hard again. "But I'm still horny, and your punishment is not over. Now I want you to watch."

Grimmjow backed away towards the door as quick as he could before Shiro decided to turn his attention to him. Grimmjow knew that tone and exactly what it implicated. Once again past experience came into play. The tone Shiro used meant that torture for Grimmjow was on its way even if it would be a good kind of torture. Last time Shiro used that tone… Grimmjow didn't even want to think about that again. It just meant really bad things for him. Grimmjow had just about reached the door when Shiro turned to look at him.

"Where do you think you are going?" Shiro demanded as Grimmjow's hand touched the door knob.

"I am not being a part of this," Grimmjow growled back as he moved the handle down to quicken his escape. "I am not doing that again. The last time you did that. . . ."

Grimmjow shut his mouth as soon as the door opened and rushed out of it. He was hoping for at least a second head start, but he knew that it was inevitable. All Grimmjow really wanted to do was burn off some of Shiro's bloodlust so that Grimmjow could come out of the upcoming disaster with minimal wounds rather than be confined to a bed rest for a week. The last time Shiro did something like this Grimmjow was stuck in his bed unable to move for three days, before Shiro repeated the process, and it went on like that for a couple of weeks. Grimmjow was pissed after that and like any semi sane person vowed that if it ever came to it again he would help Shiro burn the bloodlust a bit before the event.

Shiro stayed in the room for two seconds allowing HIS Grimm-kitty a small head start and a little bit of hope. As soon as the two seconds passed, Shiro ran from the room at medium speed and began to enjoy the chase. Shiro allowed Grimmjow to run away from him for a few hours but had started to tire of chasing the panther Arrancar around. Shiro finally made his move and grabbed the Arrancar around his waist as he made a leap to move to the higher levels. In less than a second, Grimmjow was being dragged back to the room by Shiro. He hissed and growled the whole way back to the room. When they reached the room, Shiro threw Grimmjow in and shut the door behind him. Shiro summoned a key and locked the door from the inside.

'Damn him, damn him. When in fucking hell, did he have that key made? He may be the Arrancar King but . . . . Fuck there is no escaping now,' Grimmjow thought with a growl.

Ichigo watched in shock at Shiro's actions. Apparently he wasn't Shiro's only victim, the fact that it was Grimmjow though actually made sense in a warped way. He stared wide eyed at their tousled and aroused state, causing his hard on that had faded with all the time Shiro spent chasing Grimmjow to come back full force. He groaned at the realization that his body was now addicted to sex. Damn those two bastards.

Shiro turned to Grimmjow with a smirk on his face before snapping his fingers causing the key to disappear until such time when he would summon it back. Shiro walked over to Ichigo and placed a gag in his mouth to keep him voicing his displeasure. Ichigo for his part grumbled internally realizing exactly what Shiro had meant when he said he wanted him to watch. How could such a good day end so badly? Oh right, because Shiro was apparently suffering from emotional constipation.

Shiro turned and stared at Grimmjow with a wider smirk than the one that was on his face less than a minute ago. For each step that Shiro took forward, Grimmjow took one back. A few steps later and Grimmjow's back was against the wall with less than two steps between the two Arrancar, as due to the height difference between the two, Shiro had longer legs and therefore could cover more distance in the same amount of strides.

In less than a second, Shiro closed the distance between them and started kissing Grimmjow. He pulled back and licked his lips before he came back and licked a trail down Grimmjow's jaw and back up again. Shiro's hands made their way down Grimmjow's chest tracing the contours of the muscles beneath the skin. The combined feeling of Shiro's tongue and hands had shivers going down Grimmjow's spine, fearful at first but they slowly started turning into shivers of pleasure.

Grimmjow brought his fingers up and started tracing them across the already naked arrancar's chest and stomach. Grimmjow pulled away fast when he heard a growl come from Shiro. If Grimmjow angered Shiro in this state, things would get worse than they already were going to be and a lot faster. And while he preferred bloodshed in the battlefield and occasionally in the bed, he didn't love it as much as Shiro. Grimmjow shivered again at the thought of how much blood he had lost the last time. It was enough to drench the area they had been in in the fluid, painting the whole place red.

Shiro grabbed Grimmjow's hands in a vice grip with his left hand and pinned them above their heads on the wall not allowing the panther Arrancar to move and touch as he would like. Shiro kissed Grimmjow a little harder on the lips before creating a wet path down Grimmjow's chin to his neck. Shivers of pleasure went down Grimmjow's spine and goose bumps traveled Grimmjow's neck and chest as Shiro breathed on the areas he traced with his tongue.

Grimmjow fought hard for Shiro to release his hands. The urge to run his claws down the Arrancar's chest was driving him crazy. Shiro nipped at the muscle near the hole in Grimmjow's stomach causing the Arrancar to moan as the sharp teeth nicked his skin. The moan turned into a gasp as Shiro's tongue moved over the slight wounds his teeth created. Grimmjow could feel the smirk that was on Shiro's face. Grimmjow growled in irritation as Shiro had already removed his pants but would not move any lower than Grimmjow's hole in the stomach.

Shiro smirked at his Grimm-kitty's impatience but continued to tease him in the same manner for a few more minutes before allowing his right hand to go down and play with Grimmjow's cock and balls while his left was still holding Grimmjow's hands tight, though to the side rather than above his head, to allow Shiro to go lower, while still preventing the blue haired Arrancar from sinking them into the albino's white hair. Grimmjow jerked at the first touch not really expecting it and thinking that Shiro would just continue to tease him endlessly. While his hands were working on Grimmjow's cock and balls, Shiro continued to nip and lick his way down Grimmjow's torso. By this time Grimmjow was shaking in pleasure and anticipation. Shiro's smirk got wider as Grimmjow whined when his lips got close to Grimmjow's cock but pulled away to trace the side of Grimmjow's thighs.

Grimmjow continued to shake and could feel his knees about to give out because of the level of pleasure he was receiving. When Shiro reached Grimmjow's knee he switched to the other side and worked his way back up. When Shiro's lips reached Grimmjow's cock once again he removed his fingers and replaced them with a cock ring. Grimmjow growled in irritation at being denied his own pleasure as he finally fell to his knees.

Shiro leaned in and whispered in Grimmjow's ear, "What kind of punishment would it be without any pain or loss, eh?"

Grimmjow growled angrily at him and paid no attention as Ichigo started to struggle hard against the bindings and gag. Mostly because Ichigo was so hard at this point it was physically painful. This really was a punishment, Ichigo thought bitterly. But what the hell did Grimmjow do that deserved punishment as well?

Ichigo's eyes widened as with a single swift movement, Shiro had Grimmjow on all fours and was on his knees behind him positioning his cock at Grimmjow's opening. Not even giving Grimmjow a second to adjust to the position he was in, Shiro pushed his way past Grimmjow's tight ring and grunted once he was fully seated. Shiro only paused for two short seconds to adjust to the tightness of Grimmjow's body before starting a rough and fast pace.

Grimmjow hissed and tried to pull out of Shiro's grasp, but Shiro only dug his nails into the flesh of Grimmjow's hips effectively holding Grimmjow in place. One wrong move and Grimmjow would be lying in a bed for two weeks waiting for the muscles of his hips to heal so he could walk without causing more damage.

Shiro picked up his pace and power. He was repeatedly hitting Grimmjow's soft spot forcing occasional unwilling moans to escape the Arrancar's mouth. Grimmjow forgot to leave his hands where they were on the ground and tried to run his claws down the back of the man behind him. Shiro grabbed Grimmjow's arms and ran his nails down Grimmjow's arms reminding him to keep them planted or suffer further punishment for his actions. This caused Grimmjow to hiss in pain but it soon turned into a loud moan as Shiro hit his soft spot once more and in just the right way.

Grimmjow was getting harder and harder but the cock ring would not allow him to cum and it was getting very painful for him. Shiro ignored the whine that was escaping from Grimmjow and continued with his unrelenting pace. A few minutes passed and Shiro was getting close to coming but Grimmjow was getting extremely aggravated with not being able to cum. In a last ditch effort, Grimmjow moved his hand as fast as he could but just as he was about to remove the cock ring Shiro grabbed his hand and held it to the floor.

Shiro grabbed the back of Grimmjow's neck with his teeth and bent Grimmjow's body forcefully. Grimmjow allowed his body to move as Shiro directed it. He didn't want to suffer from spinal cord damage after all, which he would if he did not move as Shiro wanted. Grimmjow growled at Shiro, but Shiro growled deeper and in an angrier tone causing Grimmjow to shut up. Shiro was tired of his Grimm-kitty moving and going against his wishes and commands. He would be severely punished for that last piece of disobedience. Shiro picked his pace up even more, unwilling to wait any longer for his finish. A few seconds later, Shiro came inside Grimmjow. Shiro released Grimmjow's neck and growled his release loudly. Grimmjow shivered hoping that now he would be allowed his release. Shiro pulled out of Grimmjow but kept a firm hold of him.

Shiro dragged Grimmjow over to a wall which had chains attached to it. Grimmjow had over looked these earlier and now he realized he should have paid more attention and maybe he could have escaped this fate. Shiro chained Grimmjow to the wall and took a few steps back to admire his handy work before moving back to Grimmjow and leaning to whisper in his ear.

"You should have been patient for a few more seconds Grimm-kitty. I would have allowed you to cum as soon as I finished with my own," Shiro taunted with a smirk. "Now be a good kitty while I take care of Queeny."

Grimmjow growled loudly and lunged forward at Shiro. Shiro shook his head and backed away a few steps just outside of the panther Arrancar's clawing range.

"You bastard, when I get out of these chains I am going to kick your ass," Grimmjow growled at Shiro.

"Ah, then I might just keep you there until we are sure," Shiro replied smirking wider than ever.

That gave Grimmjow a pause and through his angry haze he watched as Shiro moved towards the bed with Ichigo, who had managed to come just from watching them. He was panting hard, and groaning in relief. Grimmjow really couldn't blame him for it, as he was still young and unused to sexual activities, but damn if he wasn't jealous of the fact that the Strawberry got off and he couldn't because of Shiro's fucking cock ring. Fuck Shiro; wait what was that Shiro just said? Grimmjow started to do the math and hissed when he realized exactly what the sneaky ass bastard meant. The bastard wouldn't get his wish though and they both knew it. It wasn't the first time he had tried it, but it certainly wasn't the last. Damn bastard.

Shiro unchained and ungagged Ichigo before taking him out of the room and placing him in another.

"What the hell was that about?" Ichigo demanded in a loud tone. What the hell had Grimmjow done to get that kind of treatment?

"Do not push me tonight Queeny. You will find out soon enough," Shiro replied before walking out of the room and locking the door. "Are you willing to share his punishment? Yours is over after all. For now at any rate. I may have to revisit it in the morning if you misbehave, so please do misbehave."

Ichigo felt fear shoot down his spine. What the hell was with Shiro and his kami damned mood swings: one minute he could be sweet and caring (for him anyway) and the next he punished everyone around in anger, it was almost like he had a split personality. At any rate Ichigo was sure he was mentally unstable, and he was sacred for what that could mean for him and the cubs. So he remained silent, and decided to be on his best behavior for a couple of days. Grimmjow's treatment at Shiro's hands was a very obvious warning to Ichigo of what would happen to him once the cubs were born, if he misbehaved. It was a warning he was going to heed for a little while at least. He was almost relieved that he was pregnant at this point. Almost.

When Shiro returned to his room, he saw Grimmjow staring at the ceiling. He appeared to be thinking of the implications of Shiro's words. Shiro knew that soon enough Grimmjow would ignore it in favor of his current situation. It always took Grimmjow just a few minutes to remember his current predicament.

When Grimmjow finally came back to reality, he saw Shiro standing there watching him with amusement and smugness written all over his face. Grimmjow hissed and growled at Shiro for a few moments wanting the bastard to at least remove the cock ring which was still in place.

"Behave and I shall remove it in the morning," Shiro ordered causing Grimmjow to shut up for a while.

An hour later, Grimmjow was aggravated with having no release for so long. The cock ring would not let him cum but it also would not let him calm any either. So Grimmjow decided to switch tactics from aggression to whining. If being aggravated would not get him out of this situation, why not try being the opposite. A few seconds of Grimmjow whining for release had Shiro laughing amusedly which was not what Grimmjow wanted but it soon got him the desired result - a few minutes of Grimmjow whining and Shiro stepped forward deciding to have some mercy on the panther Arrancar. Shiro tightened the chains before removing the cock ring. The albino decided to be a bit more generous and began sucking Grimmjow's cock. It only took a minute or two in order for him to make Grimmjow cum. Shiro swallowed it all and backed away from Grimmjow to sit against the wall across from his Grimm-kitty. Grimmjow slowly came down from his high only to realize that he was still chained to the wall. Grimmjow looked over to Shiro and growled in irritation, wordlessly demanding Shiro release him. Shiro just smirked and walked out of the room leaving Grimmjow to stew.

"I'll let you go in the morning. I think that will be adequate revenge for you for opening your big mouth and giving us food poisoning. I hope you enjoy sleeping alone tonight. I'm gonna go and cuddle with Queeny now." Shiro threw over his shoulder.

Grimmjow gapped in disbelief. All of this over a little food poisoning which was technically Ichigo's fault? That kami damned bastard! When he got out of this he was so kicking Shiro's ass. Regardless of the fact that he's never technically won against the bastard, but there was a first time for everything.

"Bastard."

XXX

_Tsurara11_: Finally it is finished.

_Noriykoi_: I'm sorry, she insisted, don't kill me…T_T

_Shiro_: I'm not gonna kill… (kisses on cheek) I'm just gonna embarrass the hell out of you (cackles evilly).

_Grimmjow:_ He may not, but I will, you bitch. I am seme, not uke! What the hell were you think letting that Ice bitch write part of your story?

_Tsurara11_: Ah, you actually called me a bitch. I am so flattered, Sesshomaru calls me worse. Well Noriykoi, you think we should write the chandler? Oh and as for the reason you became an uke is becau….

_Noriykoi_: She forced me to hand over the manuscript! It is by no means my fault, all I asked for was a simple sex scene, _and she_ just got a little carried away.

_Grimmjow_: A little! Fuck you both! (Stomps off)

_Ichigo_: … What the fuck just happened?

_Norykoi:_ Well mist, I now have a co-writer as you probably guessed. She kept begging for a sex scene between Shiro and Grimmjow…. I'm kind of disturbed at the details actually, she's better than me, it's not fair!

_Tsurara11_: Oh come on. You know you enjoyed it. Well, me and Shiro are gonna go enjoy a few hours in the ice land, better known the inside of my mind. (Evilly laughs)

_Noriykoi:_ Mist, save me please. At any rate hope all you readers enjoy.

_Mist shadow_: ah, that explains it. I had to guess at several parts, so I changed them around to make more sense and added on a few details *hums*. Well, at least Ichigo was left off the hook for now, that's good; stress is not good for pregnant people after all.


End file.
